Growing Up can be a Fracking Pain
by Ouchness
Summary: Armin leaves to Europe with his relatives during summer break only to come back as a totally different person. A friendship that was once held by gorilla glue was breaking apart due to personal issues, secret love interests and a mask to cover up the truth. Mikasa isn't dealing with it so well since she was loosing the boy she loves in the process of it all.
1. Mikasa the Selfish One

**Title:** Growing up can be a Fracking Pain.

**Pairings:** Mikasa x Armin

**Summary:** Mikasa realized that she had feelings for a certain blond – who just happened to have come back from a trip out in Europe. Lets just say that he came back not only with good looks, but a few problems that has him avoiding his best friends like the plague. There has to be a logical explanation for this, right? Well, these high school seniors are going to get a smack in the face with what we call 'growing up'

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing of Attack on Titan. Just this here silly idea for a fanfic. That's all.

**Author Notes:** I noticed that there wasn't much love on the Armikasa spectrum. Like, you'd get Eremika, but no Armikasa! Where's the love for the little blond one?!

Now, let me explain something. This story would seem a bit out of pace, however I figured that it would be done like that because I don't want to bore folks with the melodramatic stuff. Its going to be filled with a lot of drama. There will be some character bashing. If you shed tears because of the bits of angst, I will not be held responsible for this. What I will be held responsible for is (what I hope) would be an epic Armikasa.

Oh, and yes. A few things may seem ooc. But you have to remember, its senior year of a high school and you got the Shiganshina trio enjoying their childhood/teenage years.

Anyway, enough of me rambling. There may be some more notes in the end. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Mikasa the Selfish One. 

"So, you're going to Europe for the summer with your cousin."

It wasn't a question. It was just a statement. Just a simple statement of the facts to come. Facts that she didn't want to hear. Yet, she wanted to hear them speak. Hear _HIM _speak, specifically. _He_ really did have a nice voice. Much more soothing than her brother's.

"... Yeah... You remember Jack right? I'll be with that crazy bugger for a the next three months."

More facts on how long it was going to be.

"Damn, you're kidding right? Why can't you go with like... your parents?"

"Uh... Cause they're in Europe."

The tone sounded off. Something wasn't right there. There was a slight quiver along those lines. Though it wasn't from fear. She knew how _he_ acted when he was afraid of something. It was more of-

"Really? I thought they just got back... weird."

"Um. Yeah. They did, but then they boarded a flight and you know, kinda left. You know how they are..."

The whole situation was just... wrong. This shouldn't be happening. _He _shouldn't be sounding like this. _He _shouldn't be leaving them for the summer. _He _shou-

"Hey, at least you get to be with your parents! And in Europe too? Man, that sounds epic. Make sure to take a load of pictures."

"HA! I'll be a typical tourist with a guide book in one hand and a Nikon in the other. I'm totally going to get jump for my stuff because of that."

The boys laughed at this. She would have been laughing along, however she couldn't get the thought of _him _leaving out of her mind. It felt as though she was loosing her family again. It was an irrational way of thinking and she knew it. She just couldn't help but be very selfish. Really selfish actually. And greedy.

This girl wasn't the type of person to share mind you.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" He asked.

A quick glance up and she was absorbed into a sea of baby blues. The intensity of the color stood out behind golden fringes. It was as though nothing could hide those wide, curious orbs from the world. Always searching, seeking and looking for every opportunity to see and experience more. It was a soul-consuming experience that would draw individuals in by the flock, just so that they can share such an moment with him.

Not only that, but the amount of intelligence that laid hidden underneath the vast depths of blue was another reason to get lost. Though, it was more of a personal, carnal desire to get lost in them. Similar to how a man would look into what they most desire. Be it for gold or just the knowledge hidden within that blond teen, the outcome would always be the same.

So, you could understand why Mikasa stood there with a rather dumbfound expression. Unable to utter a damn word. Sure she could... say something. Anything that could be witty. However she couldn't say a damn word to _him._ Why was it so hard to say something to _him_? Maybe its because _he_ was so darn perspective. That or he could see the truth to her intentions.

That is if she had any intentions to start with.

Nodding her head rather quickly, Mikasa tore her gaze away from the blond. Instead she paid attention to her brother – who currently thought it was a funny idea to balance himself on the bridge's wall. It wasn't a funny idea. The old thing was falling apart. Actually, it was surprising that the old thing even stood. The structure apparently stood here since the town was built, some few centuries back. Or at least that's what _He_ managed to find out.

Actually, why was she referring him as well..._him?_ This whole vacation without _him_ deal is going to suck. A lot actually. But that didn't mean she had to refer _him_ in such an inhumane manner.

"Yeah... Just waiting for Eren to fall into the creek... again." She managed to find her voice. It wasn't the most impressive of tones, though she hope that H-... grrr. Armin. She hope that _Armin_ wouldn't catch onto her thoughts.

"I'm not going to fall!" her brother shouted over his shoulder.

A quick glance at Armin shown that he was staring down at the waters bellow. Though he made no comment. Just stared into those muddy depths of what was once a beautiful line of waterlife. But you know what happens when humans inhabit an area. Trash, rubbish and dead things start to pile up. Pretty things become dull. Lets not forget that folks around here had a thing for hunting. So often you'd find rotten carcasses stripped for their skins laying at the banks.

It was a constant reminder that this world is a cruel one.

Nuzzling the red material around her neck, Mikasa spared her brother another glance. The weather was too warm for a scarf, however it didn't stop her from wearing it. Sure, it was the middle of June and to wear a scarf would be suicidal. Luckily they lived in the far north of New York state. Saranac Lake to be precise. Today just happened to be a nice, comfortable 75 degrees.

"That's what you said last time." Armin said after a few moments of silence.

"You know very well that it was the wind that caused me to fall!" Crossing his arms, Eren leaned toward Armin. Glaring at the blond, "Now you can't say that it was my fault."

"... You're blaming a natural occurrence of everyday life in an ecosystem for your failure at balancing on a bridge wall. Now, tell me how much fail you're made up of right now?" A smug grin was plastered onto Armin's face as he batted his eyes at Eren. This of course only angered the other teen further.

"I'm not made up of fail! And quit using logic on me! It won't work all the time, just so you know." And just to demonstrate his stubbornness, Eren pranced from one foot to the other. Yes. He pranced. This was a common thing whenever he wanted to prove Armin wrong. Which, mind you, it was a very rare thing for him to pull.

Armin shifted his stance so that his hip leaned against the old brick wall. Tilting his head upwards, the smug grin never drop. If anything, you'd think the god of mischief possessed the boy right then and there as he calculated his next move.

It didn't help the fact that the sunlight caused every detail of his facial features to glow. Puberty was doing wonders on the blond. He still had a bit of baby fat on his cheeks, though it complimented what was slowly becoming a strong jawline rather well. You could even see the faint stubble of blond on his chin. Armin most likely missed out on that morning's shaving.

"Its going to work. Trust me Eren, it'll always work." He spared Eren a saucy wink before delivering a solid kick against the wall.

"No it-whaahhh!" Sadly, not only was Eren eating his own words but he was also getting a mouthful of sludge from the creek bellow.

Peering over the ledge, Mikasa couldn't help but smile. "Can't say I didn't told you so."

The green eyed boy glared up at his adoptive sister. Mikasa knew that her step-mother would yell at the boy for ruining yet another pair of jeans. A new pair, mind you. Plus, knowing those waters, the stain would be impossible to take out.

"Very funny! Oh so fucken funny... shit, Mom is going to kill me..."

Armin's scoffing could be heard. "Well, it was your fault. Since, ya know, this old bridge is pretty rickety rackety."

"It's your fault!" Eren pulled himself up and sloshed about in the waters. "Fuck, this is so disgusting."

"I didn't do anything!" Armin called out and laughed.

Shaking her head, "You two are idiots..." Glancing over at the laughing blond, Mikasa couldn't help but hide her smile in that obnoxiously red scarf. "Do you mind if we head off to your place? The sooner we get those stains out, the better."

Armin's smile drop a bit, though his gaze kept on Eren's cursing form. "Yeah... that's going to leave a bad stain. Come on then. We'll cut through the forest. Though..." Pulling out his smartphone, Armin snapped a quick picture of Eren. "Snapchatting this mofo."

She had to laugh at that one. "Really? I swear, Jean is being a bad influence on you."

"Don't complain. It was your fault for ditching me for Eren at that party. If you hadn't done that, then I would have never spoken to Jean in the first place." That's right. She did ditch Armin for Eren that one time. Then again, it was understandable considering the fact that he was in the hospital because of another fight. I swear, that boy gets into one too many fights. Especially when she wasn't around to watch him.

The bad deal about that is the fact that it wasn't the first time that it happened. She had either drag Armin along or flat out ditch him just so that she can save her brother from whatever trouble he was causing.

Mikasa had to wonder though... Did Armin resent her for doing that? Its not like she ditched him for a stupid reason – like say get laid. Eren has done that to them several times. Mikasa was sure that Armin pulled it off once as well, but she didn't have the facts to prove it. Armin can be pretty secretive when it comes to his sex life. Not that she wanted to know. Honestly she didn't want to deal with hearing it. That was just... ew. No. Just... No.

So when Armin sang out the comment in a playful tone, Mikasa had to stand there to re-think on the meaning behind those words. There wasn't any resentment. It could have seem passive aggressive, but the playfulness contradicted the idea. Maybe he was just pulling at her leg.

Frowning, she watched the blond approach her brother, explaining their plans of getting cleaned up at his place before heading off to town. Most likely to grab some snacks before they set up camp for the night. They had to camp before Armin left for the summer. If they didn't, then it wouldn't be a proper way to start the summer vacation. It was tradition after all.

The flight was taken off at 11. It was around 10 when everyone gathered up in front of the gate. There was a request for only his closest friends to be there. Not that their circle of friends weren't close, it just would have been a hassle to deal with so many people at once on a Saturday morning. Most folks would rather sleep in on their first Saturday during summer break. So, obviously Armin would be considerate enough to request such a thing. It was optional and not everyone had to come over. Eren and Mikasa weren't going to miss out seeing their best pal off. Even if it was for the last 30 minutes spent on US soil.

Surprisingly Jean came around with his boyfriend, Marco. Though, those two seem to be a bit tense. Just a tad bit. It wasn't all too noticeable. Mikasa just happened to be an observant individual. So when she heard Marco sighing a bit too much and Jean tugging at his sideburns, she knew something was up between them.

Thankfully they didn't bring the relationship drama into the scene. It would have been not only disrespectful on Armin's part, but it would have been embarrassing for everyone. Seriously, whenever these two have some sort of row it ends up with one of them crying and the other decorated in a lovely shade of rage red – or a red hand print across the face. Not only that, but there would a few fists flying and very vulgar use of the English language being shouted from both ends of the room. It didn't happen all the time. Then again, relationships can't all be happy butterfly's and sparkles. If it was then you know there is a problem happening there.

Standing beside Eren, Mikasa's attention would often be directed to the crowds. She kept an ear out on the conversation happening between the boys, but she couldn't help but glance away. Its not as though her attention was escaping her. It was more of the fact that she was looking for a distraction. The fear of not seeing Armin ever against gnawed away at her insides. It was an irrational fear that would always stick to her side. It always had, ever since she had to witness her parents... passing.

"Jean, what the hell?!" Marco exclaimed in a puff of laughter.

"What? You can't expect him to leave the country without some sort of entertainment!" The obnoxious laughter was heard, which was followed by Eren.

"Holy shit, you did not give Armin porn to read on the plane!" A quick glance shown Eren tugging the magazine away from a very flushed Armin.

The poor teen. He honestly didn't know what to do with the materials at hand. Sure, he love to read and all. But to be given such products. Mikasa could take a wild guess that he was internally freaking out. Actually, she was half tempted to cuff Jean over the head for that stunt.

However, no one would expect Armin to snag the magazine out of his friend's hands and shoved it into his bag. "Hands off. That's my gift." was stated. Though his blush grew even more and you actually had to wonder if the blond would faint due to so much blood being forced in his head.

Mikasa had to chortle at that one. Sure, Armin was an innocent, shy, kind boy, but you had to remember. He was a boy. No matter how much of goody two shoes Armin was, he would still pick up on the habits that most men have. He was no saint. Instead, he was a healthy male! That's something Mikasa is happy to know about.

"Really? You're going to be looking at porn during the flight?" Eren nudged the shorter male.

A smirk grew on Armin's boyish features, "Why not? I gotta give some old ladies a heart attack or two."

"Oh my god. Armin, really? You're just as bad as Jean." Marco was double over laughing against his boyfriend.

"I'm telling you, this guy is a devil in disguise!" Obnoxious Jean is obnoxious. It should be obvious, right?

Eren gave the taller man a shove. "Choke on some hay, ya damn Horse."

"I swear, you're all just trouble." Shaking his head, the blond then smiled. "And I would prefer to be called a little Loki. You know I'm Norwegian with Viking ancestry."

"Really? I never knew that. Jean, how do you know this and I don't?" Marco seem surprised at that bit of information. Even as he leaned forward to study Armin's features, a bit of doubt could be seen in his eyes. This only cause the blond to stick his tongue out at the other male.

Jean on the other hand went back to tugging at his sideburns. Mumbling a soft, "Well, I asked why he was so darn hairy for a girly looking thing and he explained why..." At least that got Marco to divert his attention back to his boyfriend. Though a hint of jealousy could be seen in his eyes.

"When the hell did you see him naked?" Eren growled as he eyeballed Jean.

"Dude, how many summers have we spent at the lake? Sheesh, chill already. I swear, you have some creepy complex going on with all three of you."

"Shut it, Horseshit. Anyway, Armin is always bragging about that. Especially when he found out about it through his cousin. Actually, where are you meeting that crazy shorty at again?" Eren gave Armin a few mock punches. Something that Armin return in passing.

Rolling his eyes, Armin glanced over at Mikasa – who happened to be quiet through out the whole conversation. Shifting his gaze up, "I'll be meeting him over at London's international airport. From there we'll be going on some crazy road trip through out Europe. Actually, I should go load myself up, or else I'd be stuck with a crappy seat for the next seven hours."

"Ah... right..." Clasping his hand against Armin's shoulder, Eren then brought his friend into a tight hug. "Shit, I can't believe you're going to be gone for the next three months. Make sure to email us everyday, alright?"

Armin laughed into Eren's shoulder as he returned the hug with much gusto. "Really? Everyday? Isn't that a bit obsessive? I doubt I would have access to the internet everyday. But I'll try. Okay?"

"You better, or else I'll hunt you down and drag you back home!" Eren laughed as he picked up the smaller teen into an even more bone crushing hug.

"Whoa, Jaeger! Put him down before you break the little Loker."

"Its Loki, Jean."

"What the? Oh fine. Loki... Loker sounds better, just so you know.

"I swear, you're such a dork."

Armin laughed at the boys antics. Pulling away from Eren, "Thank god I didn't break. Now..." Jumping onto the couple, Armin pulled them both into a one armed hug. One for each arm! "I'm also going to miss both of you. God, its going to be weird not hitting up the lake this summer without you guys."

Marco and Jean grinned as they crushed Armin into what could easily be described as a sandwich. Of course, Armin being Armin took this in with a grin and a bout of laughter.

"Shit, Imma miss you too little buddy." Jean said in a gruff manner. "Don't get robbed and don't be looking for trouble. Your sassy blond viking ass is a magnet for that sort of shit."

"Jean." Marco chided as he gave Armin a more gentle hug. "You come back to us safe and sound, okay?"

Golden locked bounced as Armin squeezed the pair into another hug. "Of course..." Pulling away, the short male rubbed at his glassy eyes. It was obvious he was going to miss his friends. Pivoting on the spot, he then peered up at Mikasa with a wide, teary grin.

She should have said something beforehand. Joined in on the conversations instead of watching the crowds making their way through the terminal. Maybe even shared one last joke. Well, now was better than never. Right?

"I'm going to miss you the most though." Armin began as he step forward. Arms were wide opened, ready to take Mikasa into a loving embrace. His smile was warm and charming as ever. God, it was a sin to be this handsome. The words alone caused her heart to stop. You could imagine what it was doing to her body as he approached her in such an inviting way. Honestly, you'd think that he was ready to swoop Mikasa up and kiss her right then and there.

The image itself flashed before her eyes. Which in turn cause her knees to shake.

_What the hell, Ackerman?! Get your head out of your ass!_ She scowlded herself on this. Ever since Armin announced that he would be away for the summer she was acting so irrational and out of character. On top of that she'd notice things at inappropriate times. Similar to this exact moment.

She needed to put a stop to this, like right now.

Clasping a hand onto Armin's shoulder, "I'll miss you too." That stop Armin from advancing at least. "Take pictures and if you mix anything, you know you can send it to me. I'll give you some input..."

Armin's smile drop a bit as he glanced down at the hand on his shoulder. He seem so... crestfallen at the fact that the only contact he received was a pat on the shoulder. Mikasa had to cringe at that. Of course she could pull him into a hug. Actually that woul-

"Right... yeah, I'll send you some music. I'm still editing my latest track, but, yeah." was said in a hastily fashion. Pulling away just as quick, he then slug Eren on the shoulder, breaking the conversation her brother was having with Marco.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?!" Eren took the words right out of her mouth.

"Its your fault." Was the witty response.

This time Mikasa tuned them out as she stood off to the side. She couldn't help but rewind back on Armin's expression. Some friend she was. Because of her lack of self control, she unintentionally hurt her friend. Or maybe it was intentional. Heck, she wasn't even sure what to make out all of this. If this continued on she knew that she wouldn't be able to survive summer break.

Mikasa's next chance to give Armin a hug didn't go so well. She couldn't even get a word out. Instead the blond clung onto Marco and Jean one last time before running off to this gate. He didn't even so much as acknowledge her. He gave Eren some attention – though it was more of a rowdy type of attention. Something that Armin usually doesn't do. Marco – who wasn't all that close to Armin – got a few jokes and extra smiles.

She forced Eren to drive the family car back into town. Eren accepted this with open arms, though he did give his sister a concern glance. Even Jean voiced out his concern in passing. She just gave the men a cold shoulder as she dug out her earphones. She was too upset at herself to even bother communicating with them.

You know whats the messed up thing about it all? She didn't even know why this was happening in the first place. She could rationalize her behavior. What she can't rationalize is why Armin had to leave for the summer. This wasn't suppose to be happening.

Instead they were suppose to be hanging out over at the lake side docks. Armin would have brought out his late grandfather's boat so that they could all hang out on the waters. Maybe bring out their fishing rods and try to catch something with trashy bait. Eren would be chatting up a storm, reflecting on the stories Armin told him. Mikasa would comment on the music he was producing. Most likely stealing Armin's guitar so that she could strum a few notes as the blond boy sang.

Then when the sun hit its highest point, they would all have strip down to their swimsuits. Eren and Armin would most likely have some sort of manly contest to compare who had grown the most chest hair. Of course Eren would argue with Armin, saying that the blond was hairless when in fact he wasn't. Blond body hair plus sunlight never did mix well. Plus they were sharing an arrogant male moment. So, they both try to emasculate each other in one way or another. Eventually Mikasa would get bored of their man-contest and shove the pair into the waters. Can't forget to toss in Armin's arm floaters as well, since he wasn't the strongest of swimmers due to his damaged knees.

Hours would have been spent, wasted away into those waters. But neither of them would have cared. Even as they loaded their pruney selves onto the boat, they just basked in the whatever sunlight was left. One of them would comment about being hungry. Though no one would move a muscle to search the icebox. It would be when Eren's whining became to unbearable, Mikasa would eventually get up and toss her brother a snack. Most likely one of Armin's pears, since he had a habit of buying the fruit by the crate.

When nightfall finally settled in, they would go back to shore and get a fire going. Armin would have dug out blankets from his car, along with whatever canned product they brought along with them. Most likely would have been baked beans and assorted chef boyardee. Smores were made. Can't forget about smores. Mikasa love smores and would often eat the majority of those little snacks. The boys would tease her about this, but she wouldn't care. She would have been happy. It was summer break and she was enjoying it with her family. Most likely would have dozed off at her brother's side, listening to Armin talk about the consolations and epic stories of old that went along with them.

Her step parents would have came by to pick them up. Dr. Grisha would most likely have carried her to the car. Carla would be coaxing the boys to get up. Of course Eren would follow along, since he was secretly a mama's boy. Armin on the other hand would have politely declined the invitations, wishing to stay out in the late June night. No one argued with him on that, since it was a common occurrence. So they all bid their farewells and made promises to meet up with each other the next day. The following morning Eren and Mikasa would find Armin hanging out on the same spot, waiting for breakfast to come.

That's how today was suppose to be. That's how it always has been. It was a habit that never changes when the trio of friends were concerned. They were just happy to be with one another and actually enjoy their childhood together. That's what it was all about to be honest. It was their last chance of being children this summer because next school year they were senors. After that, they would start their paths for a professional career.

Why couldn't they have their last summer together?

Why did Armin choose to go to Europe over a summer spent with his friends?

Why wasn't she taking this well?

Why was he making her act like this?

Why did she think it was his fault for doing this to her?

Why... was she crying?

Dr. Grisha owned a clinic and Mikasa would often be there in the summers helping out at the front desk or just clearing up the filed in the back office. She took the opportunity to throw herself into work when it presented itself. Which happened to be the next day after Armin left for Europe. No one questioned her for doing this. It was just a normal Mikasa routine. If something was amiss, she would have mentioned it verbally. Or at least demand something to be changed.

Mikasa did go out and hang around with Eren and a few other pals from the school, like Sasha or even Historia and her girlfriend Ymir. It was... nice. Enjoyable even. Though she didn't really connect well with the other girls.

Her thing was MMA, music, books and cars. She was a typical tomboy and was often mistaken for being a lesbian. There was no resentment when it came to that accusation. She understood that in a small town like the one she lived in, everyone was quick to use stereotypes in order to judge individuals. S'long as they understood to not cross her line, she could care less about the comments thrown at her way.

Though, for some reason during the July 4th weekend the little whispers from the town's populace was starting to get on her nerves a bit too much. Especially when hitting up Braun's party, she couldn't seem to brush off the snide comments the various popular kids would often throw at her way. Heck, even the nerds were annoying her. Mikasa had a feeling that it was because they reminded her of a certain know-it-all blond boy she missed dearly.

What was more annoying that some of females were actually coming on to her. She wasn't deaf nor blind. She knew for a fact that they were sent over her way by some of the... pettier females. CouhcheerleadingsquadcoughtheyarebitchesCOUGH. Most likely trying to prove the rumors true. It seriously didn't go all that well. Especially when one of the girls took it a bit over the line. This caused Mikasa to state the infamous words of, 'I'm strickly dickly honey.' The broad wasn't very happy about hearing those terms, though it didn't matter in the end since the girl got really personal with Mikasa's fists.

That night became one of the few highlights of Mikasa's summer break. Just one of the few.

Later on that month, her circle of friends were talking about Armin's recent uploads on Facebook. He was showing off his travels through Europe. Often they were of various historical places or just a very scenic route. Sometimes even street art would appear along with images of the average European's daily life. Then his cousin, Jack, uploaded some pictures of them partying. Lets say that Mikasa was a bit shocked to find out how popular he gotten. Especially with the female crowd.

Armin was always a bashful kid that enjoyed his privacy. When he had his few shares of boyfriends and girlfriends, Armin never advertise his relationship status in such a... suggestive manner. Especially when it came to the male crowd of his sexuality. He wasn't a closet case. It was more along the lines that his parents would not approve of such things. It was, after all, heresy in their eyes.

Now, you're most likely saying that it wasn't Armin's fault for advertising his lovely private affairs online. Of course it wasn't his fault. What was his fault, is the fact that he never bothered to take them down. Even after a status message explaining how his cousin stole his phone and uploading all those various images, he still didn't take them down. It was as though he was giving off a message. A message stating that he was becoming a man and he didn't feel the need to hide the fact that he a normal, healthy individual.

Mikasa honestly believed that he was being a stuck up jackass more than becoming a normal, healthy man.

On top of that, he didn't look all that attractive anyway.(Ha, yeah right.) It was disgusting how all those women on the photos would crowd around him like that. Even the men! Yeah... even the men... okay, maybe not the men. Being a straight female can ingrain some very bias opinions. Still. It didn't change the fact that he was acting in a disgusting manner. He shouldn't be out there partying. Instead he should be back home, hanging around with his friends, working on the old 57 Bel Air his grandfather left for him and sharing a few drinks out by the docks.

Armin didn't post anymore photos after that day. Even his status updates have went dry. Looking up his blogs would show a similar effect. Emailing did promise some sort of pulse of life. Though the replies would have a week long delay and were too short to be considered a proper message.

It was... depressing, honestly. Its as though they(she) didn't matter anymore. Well, of course he was exploring a new world that wasn't in a book or behind some computer screen. It was understandable that anyone could be distracted. But this wasn't how Armin acted. He would be more... thoughtful of his actions.

Sometime around the first week of August Eren found a girlfriend. It was none other than her rival – or so their peers would dubbed her – Annie Leonhart herself. Honestly, Mikasa didn't understand what Eren saw in that woman. However, it is her brother's choice. So, she'll respect his decision and support him... with a very watchful eye aimed at the back of that blond woman's head.

Urgh. Thinking about it brought a bad taste in Mikasa's mouth.

Sure, Annie Leonhart can be an agreeable person. She was quiet, didn't cause Mikasa much trouble and was a good sparring partner. The only thing that pissed Mikasa off about her was the fact that it felt like she was communicating with a dead person. As far as social skills go, Mikasa wasn't any better. She was just as stoic as Annie was and vice versa. But at least Mikasa knew how to share a smile, give some sort of advice, or at least that's what she hope she was giving out when someone asked for it. Oh, and comforting. She can actually be good at comforting people. She comforted Armin multiple times and... only Armin. Huh. That's weird...

Anyway! Annie was a lazy woman and never seem to express much of a drive unless it was for her own selfish goals. These traits would deem anyone untrustworthy in Mikasa's eyes. She always believed that you always had to give it your own when it came to protecting and supporting those around you, even if you don't personally agree with choices. Like right now, Mikasa is supporting Eren's decision on dating Annie.

If only it was easily done as said. It was becoming harder and harder to support her brother's idea on dating Leonhart as the summer break progressed. The blond was seeing more of her brother than she liked to admit. Not to mention she caught Eren coming home not only wasted on god knows what, but sporting several bruises and a new piercing on his left nipple.

Thankfully their mother didn't find out.

Keep in mind that Eren didn't go away without an earful either. Oh yes. Mikasa certainly gave it to him. She didn't drop the subject for a solid three weeks till Eren had enough and promised his sister that he wouldn't be doing anything drastic. Mikasa could trust his word, but she couldn't trust Annie to respect it as well.

They shared words, as well as fists, kicks and a few cracked ribs. Oh, and a twisted knee. That sort of pain was agonizing, since both Annie and herself are considered professional level mix martial artists. So you could imagine the kind of hurting those two were in at the end of the day.

Oddly enough that sort of pain was more full filling than the void she felt in her chest...

August was coming to a close when Mikasa realized something. Throughout the whole summer she really didn't have much fun. Instead she was working long hours, snapping at people left and right and... obsessing over Armin's departure. Plus the fact that she never gave him a proper goodbye. Sure, she was angry at him for leaving them in favor of another continent, but he was coming back. Eventually. Hopefully.

God, she missed him.

Just like that. It hit her. The whole summer she was distracting herself, not having fun and obsessing over things that happened all because she missed a certain blond fellow. It made so much sense! It explained why some mornings she would get up feeling like life is a drag. Ever time someone would mention his trip, all she'd want to do was punch something. Lets not even talk about the pictures that were still online.

GRRRR!

She wanted to board a plane, track him, find him and drag his skinny white ass back home.

She wanted to hug him properly as well. Tell him about the little updates happening in her small little world. Listen to his stories about the culture and history he found in Europe. Not the parties though. She doesn't want to hear about the parties at all. If she hears about them she will not be held accountable for the consequences.

Mikasa dug out all the tracks Armin produced and shared with her. Three years of work and there wasn't much. Just a total of 15 files. Most of them were instrumentals of what could be described as trip-hop or low tempo beats. Just sounds that were a mixture of various instruments such as guitars, violins, drums and synthetic notes produced from a keyboard. Everytime she listened to mix it never failed to relax her nerves. Or even give her a bout of inspiration to do something productive.

Though in a moment like this, the tunes were more of a reminder of what she was missing. It was depressing, yet comforting. It reminded her of Armin and other things that weren't in her life. Like her parents for example. Or the city she grew up in. She wasn't ungrateful for having the Jaeger family with her. She loved her current family very much and would do anything to protect them. Its just that the human heart at times can be very selfish and it long for things that could not be. Which usually happened to be things of the past. Never for the future though. You can never miss something you have yet to experience.

Maybe that's why she steaming over the past more than the future to come...

An email came in for the Jaeger siblings from their dear missed friend. He was going to be coming back home, just in time for classes. That was received two days before classes actually started. Two whole days of feeling...

What she was feeling was disappointment really.

It was Monday. The first day of school. It wasn't going to be en eventful day. It was just going to be a day about seeing who was in what class and who was who's teacher. Oh! And when was the earliest time who got out and what classes had to be made up before the end of the year. Plus the speeches each teacher made about the importance of Senior year.

Students all over saw their friends, squealed as though they haven't seen each other, when in truth they were most likely hanging out in the downtown area over a few scoops of ice cream, and then after that went bonkers about how awesome the summer break was.

Mikasa and Eren on the other hand kept an anxious eye out for a familiar crown of blond.

They did find a crown of blond. However it was attached to the wrong person.

"At least I know how Armin feels like when they mistaken him for me." Historia Reiss grumbled as she gave her girlfriend a glare. Laughing girlfriend, mind you.

"Don't give me that look! You were squealing all because Eren manhandled you." The freckled latina exclaimed with a bout of giggles. Honestly she should be pissed off that it happened in the first place, but it was just too funny. Plus you had to see Eren's face. The look of absolute horror was etched onto his features as he rambled off apologizes after apologizes to Historia.

Shaking her head, Mikasa cuffed her brother over the head. He exclaimed loudly in protest, but said nothing afterward. Just rubbed at the back of his noggin thanks to all the abuse he gotten. Apparently Historia knew how to throw a few solid ones. Mumbling a soft, "Sorry about that Historia. We're just a bit anxious to see Armin."

As Historia continued to glare at Ymir, she idly waved her hand at Mikasa. "Its okay. I could understand since you guys are so close... This is the first time you've been separated from him in a long time, right?"

"Yeah... Last time was 08's Winter break when he had to visit his family for Christmas dinner..." Mikasa explained as she watched Ymir try to coax her girlfriend with a hug. "Oh come on Historia... Chrissy, babyyyyy. You know I don't mean it. I'll kick his ass."

Historia gave the other female a pointed look of, 'you're not going to get any loving anytime soon.' Turning her attention to Mikasa, "You see what I have to put up with? I swear... Now, you haven't seen Armin yet? Don't you have the same homeroom with him?"

Nodding, "Yes." That caused the blond girl to frown. Mikasa held a similar expression for most of the morning and it was already lunch time.

"Yeah, its weird. Usually he'd try to do everything in his power to get to the first day of class like... on time." Eren stated with a worried expression. Obviously this would affect him as much as it affected Mikasa. Armin was after all the only person in the world Eren would call his brother. They've been through thick and thin. The bond those two had was... like gorilla glue.

Historia shared a look with the taller female beside her. "... Europe is pretty far off. Maybe he got held up with a flight or two? Or maybe jetlag hit and he's sleeping it off at home...?" Ymir shurgged at her girlfriend's question.

"Hopefully that's the case." Eren stated as he wrapped his arm around Mikasa's shoulder. The said girl was actually grateful for the gesture and easily leaned into the embrace.

"That or he's busy getting his booty on." Ymir began with a grin. "Remember those pictures on his FB? Shit, I can't blame him for missing a flight or two. Th-though they're no where as beautiful as you babe." The lanky woman said hastily as she flashed a cheesy grin at the blond. Eren was snickering behind his fist. Yeah, that girl had it bad for Historia.

Historia rolled her eyes and then glanced at the siblings. She obviously took note of the darkened expression Mikasa was sporting. How else would you explain why she elbowed Ymir's side sharply? It was obvious to get her to shut the heck up.

"Oof...ern.. oh. Um..." Ymir began as she tried to dodge the killer glare directed at her. So the best route of escape was to direct her attention to her girlfriend. "So, its time for lunch. How about we hit up Charlies downtown for subs?"

"That sounds great actually." Historia said softly as she spared the Jaeger siblings a smile. "Don't worry, Armin will be back. Safe and sound. We'll see you in a bit with subs."

"Sure." Mikasa muttered as she pulled away from Eren's embrace.

Eren followed along after a rushed farewell directed to the couple. They were making their way to the lunch room, along with the majority of the high school. It was the rush hour of the hungry teenagers. Mikasa would be tempted to leave campus in order to get something other than school food, but she wasn't going to leave until she found Armin.

"Ya know, she might be right. Historia I mean. He most likely is passed out back at his place. Still wearing the clothes he had on all week or something like that. Oh, and a book would be held in his hands like some sort of teddy bear. Remember the last time he did that? He had an indent on his chest for the whole week."

"And he was complaining about how weird it look each time he had to see it..." Mikasa smiled at the memory.

"He actually called us, crying on the phone! Remember that? Oh my god, I couldn't stop laughing. He was asking dad all sorts of questions."

"It wasn't _that_ funny." She had to snerk at that one. "It was pretty darn funny."

Entering the cafeteria revealed a huge room, with large open windows and a soup line awaiting the latest serving of slop. Well, the food wasn't that bad. City schools always served the worse due to the high mass of children coming in. The school food out in the country wasn't as bad, since the cooks don't got to worry about feeding 10 thousand kids at once.

Still, it was school food.

Dropping her tray at the usual table by the back pillar, Mikasa gave the crowd a look over once more. No Armin. This was starting to frustrate her on so many levels that it wasn't even funny. I swear if that little blond coconut thought this was funny... She'd most likely cuff him over the head. Honestly she doesn't have the balls to punch him, since he dealt with enough bullying for the majority of his life. Still, a good cuffing would do him some good.

"There you are." A very bored tone was heard on her left. Mikasa didn't need to turn her gaze to know who it was. The voice alone revealed that it was her least liked – yet tolerable – person in the whole school.

"Hey Ann." Eren was heard from behind, sharing a kiss with his girlfriend. "You're looking good."

"Same to you, Handsome." Urgh... really? She was calling Eren handsome? Well... Actually, no. She wasn't going to think on that one. "Where's the Coconut?"

"Don't have him catch you saying that. Mikasa is the only one allowed to call him that." Though it didn't stop Eren from laughing.

"What is he going to do? Throw a bitch fit or something?" Annie scoffed softly at that one.

Tearing her gaze from the crowd, a glare was sent toward Annie. "No, but promise me. He'd get even with you, one way or another." Its true. It was an actual saying to be honest between the trio of friends. Fuck with the heretic and it'll be returned ten-folds.

You laugh now, but its serious. Armin managed to pull some serious stunts on his past bullies with pure intellect and the right tools. Plus a bit of creative thinking on what could be the most embarrassing and nastiest scene that could be made. The pranks he managed to pull off really had you wondering what kind of god you pissed off. And guess what? To this day, no one outside their little family knew about those pranks. Heck, the teachers were still talking about the Brown incident.

Seriously, how do you manage to slip in fast acting laxatives in the football team's drinks during their final game for the year's trophy? The fact that he managed to tamper with the team's water supply was an impressive and almost impossible feat by itself. On top of that he still kept it a secrete as to how he even managed to slip it in. All Eren and Mikasa knew was that he was the one behind it and everyone got to see the most disgusting, embarrassing scene ever played out in Shina High School football history. You could imagine the results. The Shina Reds were smeared brown by the end game.

So yes, when you mess around with Armin he will definitely return it ten-folds plus more.

"Really now?" She kept an aloof expression, but her sullen eyes shined some interest. "I got to see this unfold now."

"Can't say we didn't warn you." Eren stated with a grin.

"Exactly wha-" Something heavy slid up against her seat and leaned against Mikasa. Though what was the bad part was the fact that whatever it was currently had their beefy arms around her head, literally face hugging her to a very... firm, man chest.

"Whuddup sluts?!"

"Armin?"

"Is that the fucken coconut?!"

"Holy shit man! WHAT THE HELL!? DUDE! Your face!"

"I can't even call him a fucken coconut..."

"Fuck coconut! He just called us sluts! What the fuck man!?"

"You're concerned about him calling us sluts? I'm concerned with who gave this kid steroids."

"Yeah! Like... What the fuck?! What the fuuucckkkk!?"

Eren has officially freaked the fuck out.

The rumbling sound was coarse and deep, yet it held a sense of familiarity and security. Every three to five seconds you'd hear the signature snort. It was a snort wasn't loud and noticeable, for it was one of those small, quick sounds that mixed in with the laughter. Warmth bubbled over and spread out, as though trapping everything and everyone in its vicinity in an ectoplasmic goop. But the sound. God the sound. Yes it was deeper than before, but it was music to Mikasa's ears. She missed that laugh so much. To hear it again made her feel so much lighter and happier. Heck, she didn't even realize that she was carrying around a ton of negativity on her shoulders until she heard those notes of joy ringing in the air.

Snaking her arms around the broad chest, Mikasa smiled into the material of his shirt. Either the blond was working out or he hit a growth spurt because Mikasa doesn't remember Armin being this broad. Yeah, he had a bit to fill out as far as puberty went, but this was definitely not something Mikasa remember.

That didn't matter though. What matter was the fact that she had Armin in her arms. He was back! And whole! Safe as well! Safe in her arms. On top of that, he wasn't going to pull a stunt like that ever again. Mikasa was determined to make sure something like this never happened ever again. She swore on the scarf that Eren gave her, that she either came with him or he'd never leave. She'd always be at his side, one way or another. And damn the bastards that try to separate her from the man she loved.

Wait... what was that she said? Loved? Love? Armin? Wait... whoa, lets rewind here. There was absolutely no way in hell that she fell for her best friend. No way. That's impossible. Hell no. Nu uh. Denying that shit. Right here. Right now. Just as soon... as she released her hold on Armin.

Actually lets forget that word ever came up to mind. Okay? Okay.

"I miss you guys too." Reality crashed on down as Armin wrap Mikasa up in his strong embrace. Sheesh, the muscle. Where the hell did it come from!? "Especially you. I hope Eren hasn't been giving you trouble."

"Hey! Don't throw accusations like that Armin! You know I don't give her trouble!"

"That's what she said..." Someone got reallllly cheeky during their vacation overseas.

"Fuck you man." Mikasa could see the shit eating grin plastered on her brother's face.

"When, where and how?" was the quick reply.

"After school, your place, with a bag of popcorn and the latest B-rated thriller you gotta see."

"Awhhhh sheeeeeet. You is on my brutha."

"Helll yahhhhhh."

"I swear. Someone must have drop me off in the most cheesiest bromance scene I have ever seen." Annie was heard muttering this. It was true. These two were the master at cheesey bromancing.

Pulling away from Armin's welcoming embrace, Mikasa reworked the scarf around her neck. She couldn't help but hide her smiles. "You two are still dorks." Her gaze was kept on the table now. She has yet to look up and find out what the big shock was all about.

Laughing softly at those words, "You're right. We still act like a bunch of dorks. This does include you, just so you know."

Scoffing at those words, "Don't clump me in with you two idiots. I got style, unlike you two."

"What?! Style? You can't out shine the Jaeger Bomb." Eren was throwing around hand signs that was most likely a failed attempt at being 'gangster.'

"Okay. This is getting way too weird." Annie announced as she stood from her seat. "I'm going to find my room-homos and bother them." She tugged at the back of Eren's letterman jacket. The said teen leaned back with a smile, mumbling what could be guessed as a soft, 'text me when you're free.' The blond woman nodded before sharing a kiss with her beau.

Something gnawed away at Mikasa's chest. It was an emotion, yet she couldn't describe it. She had a distinctive feeling as to what it was. Especially when _I want to do that with Armin _came up to mind. No. no. She had to distract herself.

Diverting her gaze away from the pair, Mikasa finally took a moment to take in Armin's features.

Eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stared up the man next to her. There was no way that... Holy shit. He was... he was... _Fucken sexy._

Wide, curious blue orbs shifted its gaze from the kissing pair to the Mikasa's own slanted eyes. A thick brow rose in a confused manner. "What was that?"

"Huh?" she could regester his words. How could she? Here was Armin Arlert. Shina High's own little blond nerd that grew the fuck up. No. Litterally. He grew.

Before Armin left for the summer he stood at what he assumed was his highest point: 167.5 CM. If he was standing, Mikasa would bet her scarf and twenty bucks that he grew an additional 10 centimeters over the summer. Not only that, but it wasn't just the length that went up. The width was obvious too. Sure he wasn't built like a brick house, but it was noticeable that he no wouldn't be confused with Historia from behind. Yes. It was obvious that he was a man. Not a woman, but a man.

Though that wasn't the most shocking of the changes. The facial features. The last of the baby fat disappeared, leaving behind a very elegant yet strong jawline. He still had the button nose and those big, wide curious blue eyes. Even his thick brows were the same. Well, maybe they got a bit furrier than before. It was hard to say since its been ages since she last saw the man. Heck, his hair. Oh god. His hair got longer and was currently tied up into what could be assumed as a bun. However, all of this wasn't what made everyone – including Mikasa – shocked as far as features went.

It was the beard.

Yes.

He had a beard.

A very nice, sexy beard.

It wasn't one of those nasty, greasy beard that were unkempt and bristling out in every direction known to mankind. No. It was short, well groomed and... trimmed? It was safe to assume that it was trimmed. It looked trimmed. Have you seen his beard line?! It was kept at perfect curve just underneath his cheekbones. What made this fact even better was that it made his jawline stand out even more. It was rugged, yet handsome feature that complimented his looks in what could be best described as irresistibly sexy. **And** it look soft to touch. Mikasa was ready to run her fingers through that crop of facial hair.

Actually, it was safe to say that now her new obsession with Armin would be his ability to grow facial hair. Seriously. This wasn't a joking manner. The only other man who could pull off such sexiness with a beard was Robert Downey-fucken-Jr. However, Robert Downey-fucken-Jr. had nothing on Armin. Armin actually out shined that man a million-to-one easily... Only because it was more realistic to sit next to Armin instead of Robert Downey Jr.

_Just marry me already! _Oh god. She really had it bad. Really bad. Really, reallly fucken bad. And all she could do at that very moment was sit there and gawk at the man before her.

Yes Mikasa. You are totally fucken in love with your best friend.

* * *

**Read and Review guys. I love to hear comments. Especially on what you thought about bucket of crazy. Yes I know, some of it doesn't make sense but I promise you it will. :D**


	2. Jealousy doesn't agree with this kasa

**Title:** Growing Up Can be a Fracking Pain.

**Pairings:** Mikasa x Armin

**Summary:** Things go south when Mikasa gets a whiff of an impression that Armin is trying to avoid them. Hopefully heads won't be rolling in the process of it all.

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing of Attack on Titan. Just this here silly idea for a fanfic. That's all.

**Author's Notes:** Finally! Updated this baby. Um, I'm tempted to copy Lownly's LAD style by posting up a part two to this, but in Armin's POV. If you guys are interested drop a note. I might do it, depending on how popular this is.

* * *

Teenagers could be heard all around, yelling and screeching about various topics. It was all turning into a buzz of static. It was rare for a whole group of youngsters to actually sit down and keep silent. Sure you had individuals here and there that wanted to be by themselves, but on the first day of school, that was hard to find. However, there was table that didn't seem to be part in any action. If anything, it seemed as though their conversations were put an abrupt stop.

Three figures, two boys and one girl. Two boys, one that was blond and the other being a brunette. The said boys that were currently staring at the female at their table. Respectfully, one stared with absolute glee while the other was filled with concerned with a hint of confusion. They couldn't understand their friend's silence. Honestly, even Mikasa couldn't understand her own silence. All she knew was that things were going to get awkward.

"I think she's dazzled by your good looks man." Eren jested, breaking the silence first while doing so. And of course he would say something like that, since he was oblivious to his sister's predicament.

Though this was enough for Mikasa to tear her gaze away from the dazzling blond teen(man) and direct it at Eren. Of course this meant that she totally missed out on Armin's frown. The frown that only appeared for a split second, mind you.

"C'mon Eren, you know its not like that." Armin began with a soft smile. Scratching at his bearded face, "Lets admit it, I look weird with the fur mat on my cheeks."

Eren scoffed as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth. Munching away, "What I don't get is why you even bothered to grow the thing if you think it looks weird."

"We didn't have any razors for the last three weeks. Everything was going at such a rush while we tried to finish up our tour in time to catch the plane back in London." A lovely shade of pink dusted the teen's cheeks as he continued to scrape at his furry features.

Raising a dubious brow at his friend, Eren pointed a fry at the blond. "So what, you didn't shower or anything like that?"

"What?! Of course we did! We only had time to do that much. Seriously? Ewww... I already feel nasty just sitting here since I didn't get a chance to go home yet. I am dying for a shower right now... and a razor."

"First world problems, blah blah blah." There was a pause for laughter on that note. Turning his attention to Mikasa. "What do you think about Armin's beard? I'd say he should shave it off." Of course he'd say that. Most likely was jealous of the fact he couldn't grow a full beard just yet. Just a little mustache with some chin hairs.

Armin glanced over at Mikasa, obviously wanting to hear what she has to say about this.

Man, what was she suppose to say? Or even do? Course she could be honest and say that it suited him rather nicely. Which it does. Personally, a goatee would be better than a full beard. Come on, lets be honest here, longhair plus a sharp goatee? A very sexy combination.

Though if she mentions this to Armin, he might get the wrong idea.

Of course she wants him to know that she likes him... like that. Heck, she might even drag him down for a kiss right now and demand a date. That was actually a very good idea. Emotions will be put on the table and there wouldn't have to be any awkwardness. Maybe Armin would feel awkward, mainly cause he can be a bit shy at times. Just a bit.

But what if he doesn't like her like that? They have been friends since they were little. They did everything together as friends. Like teaching Armin how to ride a skateboard or the first beer they tasted together. Heck, the sleepovers they had together when growing up. There were the times when Armin sat down and read to them. Course Eren was the first the knock out whenever they did that.

They weren't just friends. They were a family...

Armin most likely saw her as a sister more than a possible lover.

So, yeah. Mikasa did panic – internally. Who'd want to deal with a sister figure having a crush on them? Mikasa personally wouldn't want that, since it would feel all weird and stuff. And when weird feelings came up, things just get messy. Reallllly messy.

"That's his business." Mikasa stated as though nothing was amiss. Her poker face was unbeatable. She was humanities strongest when it came to poker face. And to prove this point, she move on from the subject by glaring at the ketchup glob on Eren's chin. Using a napkin, Mikasa reached over to wipe at the offending red goop. "You're making a mess of yourself again Eren."

"Mikasaaaa! Not at school!" Eren's loud whines drowned out Armin's soft dejected 'oh.' The said woman actually had to give the blond a quick glance, but all that was revealed was Armin's soft smiles as he watched the pair. Weird... she must be hearing things.

"Mikassssaaaaa! Nawt at schooooool!" A duo mocked from behind.

Of course those two would come around to pester them. They always came around to bother them during lunch. Or at least one of them tried to sneak their food away. Like seriously, how much does that woman eat?!

"Shut up Connie! You too Sasha!" Eren swatted at his adoptive sisters hands.

The pair were always seen together. The only time when they weren't around one another was when they had to go to their own classes or be with their family. Well, there's also the case with going to the bathroom, but that's an obvious reason why they won't be joined at the hip. Either way, they weren't bad people. If anything, they were actually fun and enjoyable to be – at small doses. Kinda. Sorta. Depends on Mikasa's mood.

Trays were plop onto the table along with the pair. If was even possible, those two seem closer than before. Way to close. Like... couple close. Mikasa squinted her eyes at the pair, trying to determine if they finally got together.

"How can we not say anything about that when we can hear you allllllll the way across from the cafeteria?" Sasha asked as though it was the most obvious fact known to man kind.

"Yeah man, like seriously. What gives? Whoa... hey! I didn't know we had a new kid. Checketowwwttah." Connie wide grin was directed over to Armin.

This caught Sasha's attention immediately. The redhead couldn't help but blink in confusion at the new bit of information before flashing a grin of her own. A hand shot forward, "Sasha Blouse! This here is my partner in crime, Connie Springer! Welcome to our humble little rundown school!"

Eren on the other hand looked as though he was about to say something, but something stop him. From the sharp movement felt beside her, Mikasa figured that Armin kicked her brother's shin to get him to shut up. A quick glance at his expression revealed that he was in mischievous mood.

Grasping onto the offered hand, "Whuffo' thank yer miss." Eren had to hide his snerking behind a hand. Heck, even Mikasa had to hide the smile from growing on her own features. It was expected of Armin to pull off something like this. Talking in a Cockney accent like that. "Its not evryday a yung man like mese'f gits sech a warm welcome fum sech a right purdy lass." And just to put some icing on the top, Armin kissed the top of Sasha's hand.

Well, that certainly got Sasha blushing red. Connie on the other hand... well, he felt as though his rights as a male were threatened. Even Mikasa couldn't stop the displeasing taste of jealousy rising up at the back of her throat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Pushing the hands apart. "Barking up the wrong tree here, English dude. Seriously man, there are like rules and regulations you need to hear about."

"Connie." Sasha shook her head and looked over Armin. She couldn't help but stare at him for a long moment before asking, "Do I know you by any chance?"

Raising his hands up in surrender, he addressed Connie first. "I meant no 'arm." Turning his attention to Sasha, the blond flashed his infamous grin of innocents. It should be obvious who Armin was, so long as you had a bit of brain meats. "I dun' know miss. Might be possible. Cor blimey guv, would I lie to you? Fough, I must say, wot can yer tell me about this 'ere school, then? Yer see, I just moved into the country and I'm still tryin' ter figure me way 'round 'ere. Maybe yer can 'elp me out, right, wiv a private tour?"

"Only if my partner in crime with me. You gotta understand that I do everything with him. Well, almost everything. Right my lovely muffin mix?" Recognition was seen in features as Sasha glanced down at her buzz cut fellow friend. This girl wasn't going to miss out on trolling her best buddy.

Connie looked to disagree with the whole situation, however Sasha's words did help smooth his ruffled feathers down. "You only need me in your mix." and waggles his brows at the woman. So apparently they were becoming a thing. They had to be if they're making comments like these. Eying Armin some more, "What's your name newcomer? Or should I call you Britty?"

"Now, now. No need ter toss them sort of words 'round." Shifting in his seat, Armin shared a shit-eating grin with Sasha. ""Me name is Brandon Andrew McCoy Flanagan. Most just call me BAMF for short."

"... BAMF..." Connie narrowed his eyes. "Okay, this shit isn't funny. Who the heck are you!?"

"Oh gawd Connie... Oh my gawd." Sasha was heard giggling against Eren.

Eren on the other hand... well... he was trying all his might to keep his trap shut. But he couldn't take it. It was too much at that point. The snerking got really loud on his part as he cling onto the table for his dear life. Mikasa had to tug her scarf closer around her face, because this was getting too good.

"What are you two laughing about?!" Connie demanded as he turned flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Arright! Honest guv! Right! Honest guv! I'm guilty. That ain't me real name." Dropping the accent, though not the smile, "My real name is Armin Alexander Arlert and you have been PUNK'd."

The reaction was priceless.

Connie sat there, slacked jaw and eyes bulging out. The teen wasn't just shocked at the news. His mind was blown. And put down. There was no brain activity happening with this one. Did it help that Armin reached over and gently pushed the boy's jaw close. The effort was made in vain, since the jaw drop back down the instant Armin released his hold.

"You knew!?" Connie exclaimed as he turned toward Sasha. His hands went up, making wild gestures toward the blond. Honestly the gestures made no sense. There was no sense made with whatever he was trying to aim for.

Sadly he wasn't going to get a response since Eren and Sasha were too busy laughing their butts off. Heck, Sasha fell down onto ground, with her grip still latched onto Eren. It was literally too much for them to handle. Even Armin was laughing at this point. Though not in such an exaggerated manner.

"No, she didn't. But its pretty obvious that its Armin." Mikasa supplied in a flat tone, though her eyes danced with mirth.

"What the hell happened to you man!? You like... Fuck!? What the hell?! Dude! DOOODE! Sasha! Look at him! Hollllly sheeeeeeeet!" Give it to Connie for taking things too far.

"I plead guilty on the charges of," Armin began in a cheeky tone, "being sexy." though he couldn't keep the act up for long. He just burst into a fit of giggles and hid his face from the crowd.

"Armin, you're messed up. Man, how could you do that to me man. Like seriously, what gives? What happened to you anyway? You go off to Europe and you come back all changed and shit. Did the aliens invade your body or somethin?"

"No. No. I just had a growth spurt while on vacation. Nothing to big of a deal." Modesty was coming out now.

"Have you seen your face?!" Sasha pulled herself up. Shoving a fry into her mouth, "It looks like it got over populated with tribbles."

"I just hav-"

"Oh my gawwwwdddd! Armin is that youuu!?" Now there was two blonds on the scene. A quick glance to the noise revealed Historia releasing her hold from Ymir. The small girl rushed on over and pulled Armin into a hug. A very red and bashful Armin, mind you. "No way. Mikasa, Eren am I seeing things right?! Holy moley! What happened?! Oh my gawwwwwwd. You look good!"

"I know right?! I thought he was a new kid or something! That was a horrible thing to do by the way, you jerk!" Connied exclaimed.

"This is great! Now I can't mistake his ass for Krista's." Ymir piped up from behind, carrying a Charlie Sub's take out bag.

"My brother goes off to Europe and comes back looking like a man. Doubt he could live up to it though." Eren teased with a wide grin.

"I'm not sure about that Eren." Historia removed herself from Armin. "Seriously digging the beard, though you might need to consider trimming it down some. I think Armin is going to turn me straight with his new appeal."

"Whoa, whoa! That's not going to happen." Ymir wrap her arm around Historia's waist and tugged the woman away from Armin. Historia only giggled at her girlfriend's jealousy. It was a horrible game to play at.

"R-really you guys... Its just a growth spurt and some facial hair I've yet to shave off..." Rubbing at the back of his neck, the blond glanced over at Mikasa for some sort of help.

Mikasa didn't bother to spare her blond friend a glance. Its not like she was purposely ignoring him. She just couldn't deal with all the chattering over Armin's good looks. Especially when Historia was fawning over her crush. All Mikasa wanted to do was beat all girls away with her fists.

Oddly enough, it was that girl that was currently saving Mikasa from another awkward moment.

"Oh please, don't start with that. I get being modest and all, but Armin. You've always looked good. Right now, you look like sex on legs. If you don't believe me, you should totally ask someone out. Bet you my whole lunch that they'll be swept off their feet." glancing up at Ymir, Historia grinned at the girl. "And you missy. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere. The beard can't really beat your freckles."

"There was never a chance at beating my freckles anyway." Ymir beamed as she took a seat beside Armin. The blond girl happily sat on her girlfriend's lap.

"Um..." Armin began as he looked over the table. Everyone was encouraging him – except Mikasa. She was always the type to give silent support with a nudge or a nod. Though this isn't something she was ready to jump up at. "Really, you guys?"

"I can't believe you're saying that." Sasha retorted with a mouthful of fries. Gulping first, "I seen the pictures on FB man. Those girls and guys were allll over you. Don't deny it. We got an idea as to what happened in Europe. You was playing it up like a total G."

"She's got a point there Arm." Eren was right there, supporting the fact.

"They all got a point there, Goldilocks." Ymir was pulling out her wrapped sub, "Now quit acting like a vagina and make a move."

"Really? A vagina? Ymir." Historia sighed at her girlfriend's choice of words.

Sighing, Armin rubbed at the back of his neck. There was a soft mumble of, 'well, I guess I'll try it.' Glancing at Mikasa, "Sooo... Wanna go out on a date this weekend?"

Everyone directed their attention on Mikasa. What the heck!? She was just sitting here quietly, minding her own business. Why did he have to put her on the spot like that? He couldn't be serious. Obviously he wasn't! He was just asking a friend. His best friend. His best _girl_ friend.

That made her sick to her stomach.

It was pretty obvious right then and there that Armin only asked her cause he felt that he was in a tight spot. A bit of a bind sort to speak. He was asking for a favor so that everyone got off his back. It wouldn't be some sort of romantic outing – not that she could really imagine such a scene at the very moment. If anything, it would turn out to be hang out time at his place, playing video games or chatting over articles they'd find on the internet.

"Armin, you're... a brother to me." No he wasn't. But it was best she ended it here before things got weirder than it already was. He didn't have to know about her feelings. It was... it was the right thing to do, right?

A quick glance at Eren shown that he was pretty unaffected by this. If anything, he just shrugged his shoulders in understatement. Its not like he knew what her true feelings were about this. But he could understand the whole comment about them being family.

Armin's face fell as he glanced down at the table. "Oh." He said softly, disappointment laced his tone. Then he was laughing loudly, turning his attention toward Historia. "Well darn. Here I was thinking I'd get away with that one... Guess that won't be an easy win for that sub, right Historia?"

"Sorry hon, you won't be getting a bite out this here sub." She winked and pulled out her lunch. Connie and Sasha were laughing loudly at this one.

"Awh... Come on Historia." Armin purred out with a flirtatious grin. It doesn't help the fact that he leaned closer to Historia while doing so. The girl was blushing some at the attention, something that Ymir noticed. "Just a piece is all I'm asking. That isn't too much to ask, right?"

"Uh.. Um... we-"

"Oi! Getting too close there Fuzzywuzzy." A freckled hand smashed up against Armin's face, pushing him back. Armin grunted his displeasure.

"Ymir!" Historia exclaimed. "Oh god, Armin are you okay. Here, have half. Oh, and here's a napkin. Ymir got mayo on your face, let me get that for you."

Everyone was laughing at this as Historia rubbed the mayo off of Armin's blushing face. A very dejected looking Ymir grump about this. Heck she even voiced her displeasure of it all with a pitiful whine, but it was all done in vain. Historia only scowled her girlfriend for being so rough on their friend.

Gritting her teeth, Mikasa then stood from her seat. Picking up her tray, Mikasa was determined to leave the scene. This was wearing down on her patience already.

"Where you going Mikasa?" Eren took notice of his adoptive sister rising.

"To class. I have Tanner's across campus." she said smoothly, not bothering to give a certain blond any attention.

"We both got Tanner's, so I'll join you." Turning his attention toward Armin, "You're gonna hang out with us after school?"

Stopping mid-bite, "Huh? Um... Nah. I can't. I'll be heading back to my place for a quick nap and head out with Jack for some things. Maybe clean up my place, since its all... ya know, dusty."

"Okay. Well, there is the weekend. We really need to catch up man. Lets meet on Saturday and hang by the pier."

Mikasa glanced at the blond, taking note how he stared at the sandwich with some thought. "... I'll see what I can do. I got some work stuff to do with Jack. Kind of a favor thing I gotta return, but I'll definitely try to meet up. Promise."

"I'm holding you up to that!" Eren exclaimed with a grin. Picking up his tray, "I'll see you all around. Come on Mikasa, we got the horrid Tanner to sit through."

Armin laughed at Eren's response, "Sure thing man. Enjoy Tanner's." he didn't acknowledge Mikasa. Instead he just rammed the sub into his mouth and munched away.

Clenching the tray, Mikasa frowned at the the globe of golden locks. Was he even going to acknowledge her? Well, she has been pretty quiet through out the whole conversation. Using her free hand, the scarf was tugged down. "See you around Armin." Mikasa said loud and clear – well not that loud. But you get the idea.

Armin bobbed his head and delivered a two finger salute in response. He didn't bother to turn and actually speak to her. Oh no. Instead he made some gesture – as though he was dismissing her. Was she not his best friend!? Why on earth would he treat her in such a cold manner?!

Did she upset him?

Whatever the reason, she was half tempted to ram her tray onto the man's head. No. Boy. He was still a boy. A very immature boy that was acting self centered and a total jerk.

Turning, Mikasa quickly headed for the exit. On the way to there, her tray was violently thrown into the trash bin. A few students jumped and slowly backed away. They knew the reputation Mikasa held when she was angry. You do not cross Mikasa's path when she was upset. It was the number one rule of the school.

"Whoa! Mikasa, wait up." Eren could be heard stumbling on his feet as he trailed behind his sister. "You okay? You took off really fast. Armin was a bit shock, got him choking on the sub."

"I'm fine." It was a quick reply. Blunt and quick. Not very honest though. She could have been a bit more honest. But how could she when... when she had to deal with these _feelings._

"Um. Okay." Mikasa could feel Eren's gaze on her. Obviously trying to make sense of her current mood. "Its great that we got to see Armin again. Man, I was afraid I'd forget how he'd look like. Never anticipated this one."

Mikasa grunted some at that. "Yeah... wonderful." Thankfully the halls were semi-empty as they headed to their next class.

Eren hummed softly as he took the words into consideration. "I know something is eating at you, but I won't push." Something Mikasa was grateful for, because she is close to snapping at the very moment. "I don't know whats ticking you off about Armin. Whatever it is, don't get too caught up on it. He did just come back and we'll be hanging around in no time, just like we always did."

Stopping by the door, Mikasa raised a brow at Eren's words. Something about those words brought on doubt. Especially with Armin's dismissal being fresh on her mind. Maybe she was reading into things a bit too literally and for what they presented themselves as, however it doesn't change the fact that their Armin has changed. A lot.

"Okay... C'mon before we're late for Tanner's."

* * *

The next day came with a of rush trying to get to school and certain students getting out of their post summer break funk. Being a morning person, Mikasa was naturally wide awake and in no need for caffeinated substances. Unlike her brother. So, of course she'd be there taking care of him since Eren can't seem to even figure out the left shoe from the right.

After a night of rest Mikasa managed to calm down. She figured out her emotions over the night as she laid in bed and during her morning jog. She was irrational yesterday. With all the anxiety and mood swings that happened during the summer break it was only natural for someone like herself to get a bit... jealous. Especially considering the amount of positive feedback was given about Armin's new look.

However today was a fresh new day. There was no need to bring on the negativity and resentment. This is something Mikasa has been working on for a while. You know, the whole, holding-a-chip-on-the-shoulder-thing-because-I-can't-seem-to-let-go-of-my-grudge-for-you. Yeah, she's getting better on that. At least that's what her therapist states.

Either way, the morning was fairly normal. Eren burnt his tongue – yet again – on his coffee. Mom drop them off at school. They caught sight of Armin driving in his late grandfather's car through the gate. Course they waited to meet up, however Armin just waved at them and rushed across the parking lot. There was a faint yell of, 'Need to drop by the office!' At least Mikasa was happy to find out that the blond didn't shave off his fur.

They didn't see him for homeroom, so Mikasa figured it had to be important.

The day progressed and they saw their friend at third period for English. Armin teased Eren and Annie for being a thing for a few moments, but then drop the friendliness in favor of classroom professionalism. Mikasa noted that her friend hardly interacted with her during the time. Then again, Armin was always serious about his school work, so she didn't bat an eye at that one.

Lunch went well between the trio of friends. They joked, caught up a bit, but not overly too much. They were still laughing at how a student in their English class ripped a loud one that it almost gave their teacher a heart attack. It was certainly funny to watch.

"Honestly, last period was my last class for the day. So I'm going to head out, maybe hit up Ms. Ral's studio." Armin began half way into their lunch.

"Really man? You gonna run off just like that? Shame on you brother." Eren teased with a grin.

"Yeah, well I haven't mixed all summer so I want to get some stuff done. There isn't much quality in using a burnt up program on the old HP that still runs on XP. Not that there's anything wrong with XP. Honestly its the best thing that ever happen, compared to the horrid 8 OS. Its just the specs on the damn thing."

"You're rambling." Mikasa said softly behind her can of soda. "Go mix your heart out. We can pick you up after Tanner's. He's our last class."

Armin glanced at the woman with a rather odd expression. Mikasa couldn't really put a finger on it, but it felt as though he was... guarding himself. "Maybe. I got work before 3, so I just want to get something done there fast. I'll let you know if I'm there or not." With that said the blond was quick to gather his things and gave Eren a brotherly slap on the shoulder before leaving.

Mikasa never got a chance to see Armin after Tanner's. It suck because she was really looking forward to seeing the blond for an additional few minutes that day. At least before he went off to work, wherever that was.

Honestly, they didn't even know Armin was working. It was a bit of a shock, something Mikasa and Eren spoke about during class. They figured out that it was something that involved his cousin, Jack. There was mention about needing to work on some stuff with his relative, so they didn't worry too much on it.

The next day was pretty much a repeat. The only difference was that Armin was presented at homeroom – reading their English assignment that won't be due till the following week. Normal behavior there and then. The same could be said for the class they shared.

Lunch wasn't that normal. Jean and Marco had decided to join in, mentioning comments about the changes and wanting to know what's been happening. Armin smiled, stating that nothing new was going on. He just quickly finished his meal and mentioned that he was going to head to the library.

"Is it me or did Armin seem like he didn't want to talk to us?" Jean asked a few moments after Armin left.

"Its just you over thinking things." Marco stated with a shrug.

Mikasa shared a look with Eren. It did feel like the blond was often on the move, but... not wanting to talk to them? That couldn't be the case, right?

Thursday rolled on by, mimic much like Wednesday's events. They met, they chatted some and Armin kept himself busy with his own studies. Eren tried talking to his best friend, but there wasn't much of a response. Just mentioning of needing to be ahead of class work since they will having testing at the middle of the year.

"I just can't afford to slip up." Armin stated, not even ten minutes into their lunch period.

"Alright Arm... We're just worried. Don't want you over working yourself like time." Mikasa nodded to her brother's words, while mumbling a soft, 'Take care of yourself' to the blond.

Once more Armin gave Mikasa an odd expression before heading off to the library.

Friday finally came on in. It was almost the end of the first week of class. On top of that, they were to hang out with Armin this weekend. Finally! There was no way her friend would avoid hanging out over studies. Knowing the blond, he was already 2 weeks ahead on class lessons.

Lunch just ended for Mikasa and as expected, Armin wasn't there to end it with Eren and herself. By then it was expected. How can it not be expected? Armin wasn't one to break habits just yet. However there was a bit of the issue as Eren and herself got ready for their next and final class. She forgot her textbook in her locker. Something she would be regretting since they were both in AP Calculus.

Mikasa explained that to her brother before running down the hall. She certainly got to locker in time and was busy riffling on through it. She swore that she couldn't allow Eren anywhere near her locker for the rest of the year, considering the mess that was made thanks to his forgetful habits.

"Hey, thanks again for helping me out." Two lockers down was one of the girls from the football cheerleader squad. Mikasa couldn't remember the name at the very moment, however she really didn't care much for it. "I would have never figured out those equations by myself."

"No problem what so ever. I'm always glad to help." No fucken way. There was no damn way that he was still here. He said that he had work starting near 3.

Peeking around the locker door, Mikasa took note of a very familiar blond head of hair. The said hair that was attached to a very relaxed looking Armin who was leaning against the lockers and speaking to the said cheerleader. The bustiest one on the team that Historia liked to call Tits-for-brain.

"You're a really nice guy Armin." Tits-for-brain stated. Seriously you should see the knockers on this one. Sure they weren't like freakishly huge, but for her frame, they really stood out. That and the amount of makeup she wore. Urgh.

You see, Tits-for-brain was about as tall as Historia, however she had breasts the size of watermelons. It didn't help that she was a redhead(non-natural. Mikasa got a lovely flashing of brown once in the locker rooms for PE. Yes. The brown down there. She's still trying to bleach the memory from her brain.) Most of the guys were on her like a junkie on their pipe. The only thing she could offer was a quick bang for the whole football team. Though, apparently it didn't stop her from talking to the boys outside the team. Something Armin would get in trouble of, if word got out sine the team didn't like to share.

Despite the blush on Armin's cheeks, it didn't stop the teen from flashing a charming grin. "Well, I do try my best at being a proper gentleman, Miss Lane."

The high pitch giggles made Mikasa's stomach churn. How on earth can her friend listen to that? "Well then, Mister Arlert, if I may ask. Are you free this Saturday?"

"Free? Well... somewhat." Armin's brows knitted together as he thought on the question. "Depends on what you had planned. Hopefully not another study session."

Tits-for-brain giggled again as she glanced to the side – obviously trying to play the innocent card. That was when the cheerleader caught sight of Mikasa looking over the conversation. It wasn't as though Mikasa was being subtle about it. She was being obvious like hell. And she didn't give a fuck about it either.

"No, not another study session." Taking Armin's hand, a pen was pulled out of her bun. Scribbling something onto the man's hand, "Pick me up at 5 and we can like... get to know each other a bit better." and then she leaned up to press her lips against Armin's.

Slamming her locker door shut, Mikasa took pleasure in watching those two jump apart. Armin glanced over his shoulder and spared Mikasa a moment's gaze. One look was all he needed to know that she was damn well upset with him.

He rose a thick brow, as though challenging his best friend on this. What was worse was the fact that he had the audacity to smirk at her. Smirk as though he was... he was looking down on her!

Turning his attention to Tits-for-brain, "I will have to pick you up after six. I will be working 7 to 5. Though I will promise you a grand night, that is if you allow me too."

The redhead smiled at that, "A hard working man. How could I deny that of you?"

Leaning down the blond caught the woman's lips with his own. It was slow, sensual and yelled out in bold text, 'Look what I can do! I can kiss this woman senseless in a matter of seconds so that she's puddy in my hands!' Indeed, the cheerleader was puddy in his hands once he was finished kissing the girl against the locker. It might as well turned into a full blown make out session, if it weren't for the bell ringing – signally the end of the period before the next one started.

Pulling away, the redhead was panting for more. "See you tomorrow." Armin stated. Picking up his bag, a satisfied smirk was etched onto his features. He really had some gall to pull a stunt like that in front of her.

"What the fuck? Is this why you cut out early from lunch?!" Mikasa demanded, not caring for the snobby bitch grinning at her like the spoiled little shit she was. "We had plans this Saturday to hang out. What gives Armin?"

"No. No! I seriously needed to do my studies. She just happened to be there and asked me for help." Armin paused and looked over his friend. Nipping at his lower lip, "And, well... I thought you would be understanding about the change of plans. Its not like the weekend would be over after Saturday... And come on. Its Katie Lane." Armin whispered for Mikasa's ears only. "Its just a date. Nothing that big of a deal. Look, I'll make it up to you. Sunday I got the morning and afternoon off, so I can hang with you then. I'll get Jack to buy some beers and we can shoot the shit in my backyard. Sounds good, right?"

Crossing her arms, she stared at the blond before her. "... Sunday... You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise. Come on, its me we're talking about." He flashed a kind smile. Not a fake smile, or one for shows. A genuine Armin smile. The smile that Mikasa fell in love with.

Tugging at her scarf, Mikasa had to remind herself that she still wasn't pleased. "... Okay. We'll come over early, so you better be up..." and nudges the blond with her boot. "Still angry at you though."

"Mikasa..." Armin began with a frown steadily growing on his features. A frown directed toward her scarf.

Her hand stop its ministrations. "Don't. You could have given her the Sunday and us the Saturday like planned. I'm holding you up to this promise Armin." and with that said, Mikasa went off for her next class.

Not only was she late for her class, she was also bookless. The whole reason why she even bothered to head off to her locker was because she needed her textbook. That was just another issue for her frustrations to grow.

After being humiliated in front of the class, Mikasa took her seat right next to Eren. He gave her a questioning glance, but kept quiet when motioned to do so. Instead of giving the news to him verbally, she jotted it down quickly on a piece of paper.

_Armin is ditching us for Katie Lane tomorrow. Caught him flirting with the damn bitch before class started. He promised to hang with us on Sunday._

The note was quickly passed over as she made a swipe for Eren's textbook. They'll have to share for now.

Eren read over the words, his expression went from shock and then to a quiet, deep belly anger. It was the type of anger that was dangerous when it came to her brother. He made no motion to express it. It just stayed in his gut, rotting in a ball of negative emotion. And it would continue to rot and fester, growing some root while it did so. It wasn't till the moment of opportunity came up did he let it out. Like a cannon shot out, nothing good will come from such results.

He was affected by their friend's betrayal. It was something that was slowly piling up all week and if this continued, no good results would be seen.

The note was tossed back when the books were exchanged between them.

_What the bleeding fuck!?_ Eren's sprawl was almost unreadable. Another sign of how deeply rooted his anger was. _He's been avoiding us all week so that he can get some pussy?! What he can't come up to us and say so?!_

Sighing, Mikasa quickly jotted her reply while keeping an ear out on their Teacher's lesson. _Be lucky you didn't have to see him slobber that bimbo against the lockers. But he promised me that he'd hang with us on Sunday before he head off to work. So at least we got that._

Eren was quick on his reply. _That is if he doesn't ditch us again_ it read.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with an uneasiness settling in Mikasa's gut.

Saturday was uneventful. The only thing that happened was hitting up the gym in hopes of finding a sparing partner. You have no clue how grateful she was to find Annie there. If there was anyone she could depend on for a good work out, it would be the aloof blond. They had an understanding as far as 'moral support' was concerned. They were fighters who happened to be strong independent women. So, when they needed a good bashing they'd seek each other out.

Course this didn't mean that Mikasa was going to be extra friendly with her rival. If anything, she just found this habit to be more agreeable than the others. You know, like her laziness or the fact that she kisses her brother whenever she wanted. Well, she couldn't blame her for that. Who and what she could blame was Armin. He put her in this bad mood in the first place.

Eren whined the whole night about not being able to see Annie because a certain sister of his thought it was a good idea to get rowdy with the fighting. It wasn't Mikasa's fault that Annie lost her footing during a sprawl. She should be able to handle Mikasa's weight by now.

Instead of hearing him complain, she got her brother to shut up by pile-driving him in the hallway.

"Tell me why I'm not canceling on Armin so I can be with Annie?" Eren grumbled out as they made their way down the dirt path toward Armin's place.

"Because we're not going to stoop to Armin's level." That point should be obvious.

They still can't get over the fact that he ditched them for a date. Well, Eren calmed down about it. Mikasa however... She couldn't get over it. Their Armin was acting like some sort of gigolo! Seriously, thinking that he can run off with some broad and think its sparkles and sunshine from there.

… Okay. So she's exaggerating. What the heck do you expect her to do? Sit down and take it?! Urgh...

A tree was mistreated on the way to the Arlert's household. This caused her brother to jump back and give her a 'wtf' look. Mikasa just gave him a silent shrug and continued on her way.

The house itself was actually a cabin. It was small homely looking thing that was located on top of a hill. Other than a worn out gate with an equally worn out driveway, there wasn't much to the property. If anything, Armin needed to seriously mow down his front yard. Given the fact that he was away for several months would explain the current state of things. Hopefully the back wasn't as bad.

The classic Chevy Bel Air was resting at the side of the house, right underneath the open garage. That was the direction the step-siblings went. The way to the front door was overfilled with so much vegetation that it was deemed hazardous to even bother.

The sight of the old car brought a smile to Mikasa's features. She really did love seeing a classic like that one. It reminded her of the various times that their blond friend would come around, honking his horn and demanding that they go out on a ride around town.

Eren was the first one to approach the side entrance. Knocking heavily onto the surface, "ARMIN! Yoohoooo! Babeehh!" couldn't go without a day of causing a ruckus.

Leaning against the exterior of the small home, Mikasa shook her head at her brother's behavior. "You could just use the ringer."

"What ringer? Did he even bother to install one on this side of the cabin?" That was... a good question.

A shadow came over the door's window and not a moment later, it was pulled open to reveal a rather grumpy, dishevelled looking Armin wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. Seeing him such state of dress was nothing new to the duo. They were use to seeing his skinny form which sported a few scars from his childhood. The only additional details were the numerous hickies covering his upper body.

Ignoring the love bites, Mikasa tried figure out was why he seem so grumpy. He didn't look as though he was missing out on sleep. Maybe he just woken up, but usually he wouldn't greet them like this. If anything, he had the expression that he had bad news. Really bad news.

"Hey buddy!" Eren began as he made his way into the cabin. Armin stop him by placing a hand onto the other boy's shoulder. Confusion was well written on, not only Eren's, but Mikasa's features as well.

"Armin...?" Mikasa stared at the blond, trying to figure out what was happening.

Opening the door wider, their friend leaned heavily against the surface. In his hands was a cellphone, "... I.. Fuck. I'm sorry you guys, but something drop on me from work..."

"Whoa, whoa! What do you mean something drop on you from work? Mikasa said you promised!"

So he was ditching them after all...

"I know I did, but they switched my shifts last moment. They need me at the shop cause my co-worker's wife is in labor. Other than me, he's the only one on pay role that can mess with an M35 transmission with a gear slip problem like this."

"That's bullshit." Mikasa was heard from behind. The glare sent at the blond caused him to widen his eyes. Not due to fear, but because of shock. "Why can't you do it when you come in at your scheduled hour?"

"It needs to be fixed before 1 for its pickup is why." Rubbing at the back of his neck, "Look, I'm sor-"

"Nah. Its cool. Since obviously you don't value us anymore." Eren's temper went off as he glared out at the front yard.

"That's not tru-"

"Then why did you ditch us yesterday for Lane?! What the hell man? I thought we were first before everything else. We're friends! Family! What the hell!?"

"Eren, calm down! I just got stuff to finish. Look, I'll over to your place asap after this. I promise. Jus-"

"Just nothing." Mikasa cold tone sliced its way into the conversation. "You promised me that we'd hang out Armin. You gave me your word, or does it not mean anything anymore?"

Crystal blue orbs widened with shock as Armin stared at Mikasa. His expression fell to guilt and then anger. Clenching his fist, "Don't put that in front of me. You guys always ditched me in the middle of events. The instant I do it and I get this? I thought you two were my friends."

"Don't pull that card on us!" Mikasa shot back, not once giving Eren the chance to inject his thoughts on the matter. "You've been ditching out on us for the whole week and to find out that you're flirting with Katie Lane! If you told us th-"

"I didn't ditch you all for Katie! I was busy with my own studies! I told you this." His voice risen to match Mikasa's force.

"Oh don't feed me that bullshit. What studies could be so important?! You only have three classes and we haven't even gotten to the bulk of the workload just yet!" Feeling challenged, Mikasa raised her own voice just up a notch.

"You may not take your studies seriously Mikasa, but others do. More importantly, me! And for the last time, I didn't ditch you guys. You know I wouldn't do that to you two. I thought you'd be more understanding than... than this!"

The nerve of that man to think that she didn't take her responsibilities seriously. Understanding?! What the hell was there to be understanding about? He was the one that was avoiding them first.

Gritting her teeth, a nasty tone laced her next words. "Well, I'm so damn sorry for not being understanding when you favor to hang around some slut over your friends! Lets not forget the fact that your friends miss you and want to properly hang out with you since you just, hrmm, came back from Europe!"

Pushing himself off the door, Armin glared down at the female before him. "Well excuse me for taking my friend's advices to actually open my social circle! Wasn't that what everyone was encouraging me to do!?"

"Don't you dare blame this one on us! You could have kept your promise!" Not missing a beat, Mikasa step forward, leveling her gaze with the blond.

"Yes, I could have! Key word, could. Do you even know how I feel about the fact that I can't keep my promise for today?!"

That got Mikasa to falter for a split second. "You... You could have said that you were busy to your boss." her voice lowered, but she did not tear her gaze away from Armin's. She wasn't going to back out of this fight just yet.

Narrowing his eyes, "I have responsibilities to myself and my home Mikasa. I don't see you shouldering them at the moment." Pausing, the pair could hear Armin's name being called out from within his home. Pulling away, Armin gave his friend a cold look before facing the inside of his home. "I'm over here."

"You had someone over?" Eren made his appearance into the conversation. Mikasa honestly forgotten that her brother was there, listening to their exchange.

"Yes. I had my date over... for the night." Licking his lips nervously, Armin gave his friends a wary glance.

Indeed, in came Katie Lane. The redhead was seen wearing a pair of Armin's boxers and a white wifebeater. She was yawning and stretching, not caring that she was showing off her assets to the world. Seriously, was this the type of women that Armin liked? Not that she was ugly or anything. She was indeed beautiful, in the fake, Hollywood-production definition.

Snaking her arm around Armin's narrow waist, the female shamelessly cuddled up to host's side. "Mmm. I thought you were taking care of a phone call. When did these two dorks came in?" Her lips attached themselves onto the blond's neck.

Grunting some, "They're not dorks. They're my... friends." He sounded hesitant to state that, as though expecting another argument to arise. "And yes, I had a phone call. I'll be leaving for work soon, so best get ready. I'll drop you off at home."

Mikasa didn't bother to hide her disgust. This must be the most emotion she shown all week. Really, couldn't that woman keep her hands to herself. Glancing at Eren revealed that he was uncomfortable with the scene before them. That's right, he wasn't use to seeing Armin so intimate with someone.

"Mmm, okay babe." Katie whispered as her hand trailed down Armin's chest. "I'm going to get into the shower. Want to join me before you leave?"

The blond's nostrils flared in arousal. Mikasa had to bite down onto the inside of her cheek in order to keep her cool. He is not thinking of actually getting some before he went to work. Oh god, he honestly did think that. That fu-

"Sure, give me a minute." Stating this in a smooth manner, Armin shared a short kiss with the woman in his arms. Katie pulled away after that, shooting Mikasa a very smug grin as she did so. Armin's body blocked the view before Mikasa could even consider charging into the woman and beating her to a pulp. "Um... Look, I'm going to get ready. I'm sorry to cancel but trust me on this. I promise to hang with you guys soon. I'm just... swamp with stuff."

"Yeah." Eren seethed between clenched teeth. "Enjoy your shower fucking then man. Don't bother trying to catch up with us today."

"Ere-"

Turning, Eren addressed his sister on the way toward the main road. "C'mon Mikasa. If we're lucky we might catch dad before he heads to work."

A tight lip Mikasa nodded to her brothers words. Though her gaze never drop from the object of her affection and... disappointment. It was obvious that the dismissal hit Armin hard. His eyes watered, but he seem determined to not cry. Even if it meant that his face was scrunched up in distraught.

"You only have yourself to blame for this Armin." Cold were her words as she gave the boy a look over. She couldn't be soft on him. That wasn't going to happen. So instead she turned to march after her brother while calling over the shoulder at Armin. "I'm honestly disappointed in you. Congratulations, you have achieved what was once deemed as impossible."

She didn't bother to turn back. Honestly she wasn't sure what was harder. Being this harsh to her best friend or having to walk away from his cries.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy folks! Tell me what you think. :D**


	3. You can't be angry all the time

**Title:** Growing up can be a Fracking Pain.

**Pairings:** Mikasa x Armin

**Summary:** Mikasa has a run in with Armin and they share a few moments together.

**Disclaimer:** I owe nothing of AoT

**Author Notes:** Let me first say that I want to thank you for all the comments and the supports I've received as of late from both FF and AO3. Honestly I didn't think folks would like the direction of the story, however from the feedback I see that its a different story all together. So once more, thank you everyone.

Next, its important that you all listen to Last Train Home's My Sally. Its the song that will show up in this chapter. Normally I'm not one for country-vibe stuff, but I found this track by accident a long time ago and thought it was perfect for this chapter. Especially since it touches subjects similar to this fic.

* * *

Yesterday's disappointment bubbled over into anger and resentment. No matter what Mikasa tried to do, she just couldn't get over it all. Seriously, she tried everything. From distracting herself at her step-father's clinic all the way to owning everyone's ass (including her coach) at the gym. Course we're not mentioning the fact that within a 30 minute span Mikasa managed to destroy a whole punching bag. It wasn't one of the fresh bags, but it was sure was scary as heck to see the woman rip through a 100 pound bag of sand.

What made things worse was the fact that she kept on remembering her parents. Such a memory should be locked away and never come back. That would never happen though. Her brain was programed to always recall that sort of trauma. No matter what she did, it will always haunt Mikasa for the rest of her life.

She still couldn't get over what those men said. Of all things to say, they had to go off and use some dimwitted excuse. Ha. Excuse. It wasn't even an excuse. It was an insult. An insult on her honor and her family. They don't deserve to rot in some cell, getting fed the taxpayer's dollar.

This is why she was currently outside, dressed in a pair of sweats and a pull over sweater. Well, she did have her sweater on but it was currently tied diagonally across her chest. The green USMC tee-shirt was absolutely soaked through in sweat. It wasn't just spots here and there. It was dripping to the end with perspiration. It was obvious that she was running for hours, sometime before the sunlight creep up over the hills.

Fibers burned at a agonizing rate. There was no acknowledgment to stop and rest. There was only one direction, and that was up. Gritting her teeth, Mikasa proved this upon herself by pushing forward. There was no stopping when going up this hill. She was going to conquer this hill, just like the others she passed. There was no room for stopping. If she stop here that meant she was falling back on Eren's word. The word that Eren given her to live life. It was the law she lived by. Or in this case, a way to fight. She was to fight in order to live. For living is a fight that must be won. If she did not do this, then who would? No one, but herself. Because its either that, or being dead.

The dead do not move. The dead do not conquer hills like this one. There was no living for them. They were dead. Just like mama and papa. There was no living for them. Though, not because they didn't fight. They did fight, at the cost of their own lives.

Its pathetic when you think on it. You do so much with your life and then it taken away, just like that. You'd never know when you'll go down. All you know is that you have to go up on life and if you do not, well, at least the fall down won't be that painful.

We do live in a very cruel world.

The gravel loosen underneath her. Mikasa footing was kept in the same strong stride as always. Still, she couldn't help but frown. Not because of her footing. It was directed at the truck speeding down the hill. The driver did not bother to slow down, even though there was a pedestrian running up this way. Whatever the reason, they were in a rush to get to wherever they were needed.

Flicking the bird at the passing vehicle, Mikasa caught sight of the driver. His expression was pinched with sourness. Seriously, who the hell shat in his cheerios? Actually, forget that. He looked as though he needed to take a mean shit himself. A colossal shit that would most likely be the cause of the local militia to be placed in a state of emergency.

Mikasa laughed at that one.

Continuing her trek uphill was usually difficult at this point. She has been out running since 4 am this morning – non stop. Obviously this was taxing on her body. There was also the fact that she was going up the steepest hill in the whole town. Maybe even the whole county.

She'd stop when the top was reached.

With that goal in mind, Mikasa scrounged up the last bit of strength she had and sprinted upwards. Course this wasn't the grandest idea to tackle on things. Sadly impatience was knocking on the door and demanding some attention as far as decisions were made.

Slowing down her sprint to a light jog, Mikasa circled around the top. Steadily, her heartbeat went down with the forced assistance of controlled breathing. That would do the trick. At least till she gets some fluids in her. At the moment though, she lacked fluids.

"Fuck." was wheezed out. Bringing up her mental map, Mikasa recalled the closest drinking hole would be the 7-Eleven, which was around the bend heading toward home.

A smartphone was pulled out, flashing the all so important message that it was close to dying. Sadly there was no CPR given this time. However, there was enough juice to send a few texts to her step mother, explaining that she would be coming back from her run. The time was taken note of at last moment.

It was a quarter to seven. If she didn't hurry then she'd be late for school. There might be a chance of jumping onto the bus if she hurried – though that meant skipping out on getting water. Grunting some, dark orbs glanced up to look over the morning clouds passing by. Maybe the clouds can give her an answer...

Ha. One of those clouds looked like a dick. A fluffy white dick floating over this little town of dorks. That's all we needed really. Someone to state the fact that the population of dorks needed some dick in their life.

Spiting loudly, _bullshit_ rang through her mind. The embers of anger were still there, in the background. Though it may come up again. She knew the fires were going to come back, all thanks to her so called best friend/crush. Just remembering the fact that he was ditching the weekend to hang for sex was enough to get the adrenaline to pump with raw blinding rage. Lets not even speak about the smirk he sent her way when he made the plan in the first place.

Forget about going to school. She was going to head back to the gym and vent her frustrations on the weights. A few more hours would do her good. Plus she felt too lean, since most of her workouts as of late were leaning against the cardio route.

With the day's plan set in order, Mikasa jogged her way down the hill. Honestly she could have walked, but her throat quenched at the promise of getting some sort of fluid. Guess this happened when you're busy running your body down to fumes. Or at least trying.

Talking about running on fumes, she might pick up something to snack on. How does pizza for breakfast sound? Absolutely disgusting, that's for sure.

Reaching the bend, Mikasa entered the more populated area of town. Well, at least the edge of things. Man, she really went nuts with the running today. The Monday morning rush hour was just the start of what could be considered a pain in the ass. Hopefully no one was going down south to the city for work, cause that made things even worse as far as commuting went.

With a shake of her head, the brunette quickened her pace. If she hurried there might be no lines. Ha. Like that would happen. The cranky blue collar tour would be stretched out to the slushie machines.

If it had been any other day, she would most likely have not noticed it. Well, she would have, but not in a hyper-awareness sort of way. Yes, her body was begging on its knees for some nourishment, however it can easily ignore that in favor of anger. Anything that would remind her about it would just have that familiar emotion to spark up again.

And, it just so happens that there was a certain powder blue 57 Chevy Bel Air stalling outside the convenience store.

Her stride stop as she look over from a distance. Armin's figure could be seen taking up the driver side, though he was leaning against the wheel. She wasn't sure as to why, but whatever the reason may be, it didn't concern her at all. If anything, he most likely deserved it. That stuck up bastard thinks he could do whatever pleases him and... and... And he stepped out.

Its funny how all that anger could pop like applying pressure onto a muscle knot just so you can ease up some tension. She actually had to remind herself why she was angry in first place. Though it was impossible to push the concern down.

She watched the blond wobble to and fro. From the look of his gait, Mikasa knew that his left knee was bothering him. He was literally dragging it along as he tried to make his way to the front door. Not only that, but he wasn't dressed in his usual plaid shirt and jeans. Instead the boy was wearing coveralls that were pulled down halfway, with the sleeves tied down at the waist. The state of the clothing was disastrous. Grease and dirt covered the teen from top to bottom. It was everywhere on his shirt, and pants. Heck, he even sported several smudges across his face. You'd think he was living under a truck for days.

This wasn't the main reason why Mikasa was concerned though. Well, maybe the knee ordeal, but it was a common sight and there was nothing she could do about that. What she was really concerned about was how exhausted he look. It looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past fortnight. He was literally zombie shuffling his way to a convenience store.

Mikasa just saw him yesterday morning though. He didn't look dead on his feet. He look perfectly fine (s'long as you ignored the hickies.) His cheeks were flush and full of color. There was no sign of bags underneath his eyes. Heck, he just got laid and dealt with an argument that morning, but his overall attitude was more livelier than... this.

Taking in a deep breath of air, Mikasa calmed her nerves. There was no need to get upset by this. She should be angry at him for being a total jackass. Actually she was! All she had to do was chant it in her head and she'll be angry. So she did that on her march to the store front.

Mikasa was greeted with a blast of icy freshness from the AC units. Grunting at the unpleasant chilliness Mikasa just made her way to the fridges. _Remember you're angry at him_ her mind yelled, trying her best to ignore the blond male. This would be hard, since who ever did stock here loved putting the energy drinks right next to the bottles of water. Of course the blond zombie would be there, pulling the cans out by the stack. Armin was a fan of the Java Monsters, so he was taking advantage of cleaning out whatever he can at the very moment.

"You'll get dehydrated with all that caffeine in your body." Concern laced Mikasa's tone as she looked over the man.

He look worse upfront. The bags underneath his eyes weren't even your usual purple. They were dark and heavy, which in contrast cause his bloodshot eyes to stand out. The sickening gray tone his skin took didn't really made his overall appearance look attractive either.

Jumping, cans slip past dirty hands. Clanging loudly against the tiled floors, work boots squeaked in effort to put some distance between Mikasa and himself. Crystal blue orbs widened in a mix of shock, confusion and... fear. Well, that certainly improved Mikasa's mood.

"Um..." he said at first. Averting his gaze, the blond mumbled a soft, "I'll be fine."

He was trying to push her away. Couldn't blame him, since yesterday was still fresh in their system. Didn't stop the tick from going off in Mikasa's jaw though.

Watching Armin pick up the cans, "... I thought your shift was switched. You look like you just got out of work..."

There was a grunt of acknowledgment as Armin cradled the cans close to his chest. Hunching over only caused him to look small and weak. Physically, he could be considered as such. Mikasa wasn't going to lie, Armin really did suck at being physically strong. It was something that was coded into his DNA.

He opened his mouth, ready to reply. Though he changed his mind a second later. Glancing down at the ground, skinny shoulders bounced up in what could be assumed as a shrug. He wasn't going to give her an reply.

"So, you were just feeding us bullshit so you can get laid?" She didn't like putting words in his mouth, but she wasn't going to let him off on the hook that easily.

At least this got some sort of reaction out of the blond. Through clenched teeth, "No. I just worked through all the shifts. Now, excuse me." he didn't bother to wait for a reply as he dragged his leg to the line.

If she recalled correctly, Eren and herself were at Armin's place sometime before 9. There was mention that the job had to be done before 1, so it was safe to assume that his shift started between the hours of 10 to 11. If Armin is saying that he worked through all shifts, that meant that he worked straight through 18 hours. **The least**.

Grabbing her own set of merchandize, Mikasa went to join the blond. She wasn't going to let him off the hook. Instead, she settled in for glaring a hole at the back of Armin's skull. Maybe that'll get his attention.

The blond glanced over his shoulder at the woman. His expression read confusion, however made no comment. Just turned his attention to the snack stand that stood near the cash register. Or, more importantly, the 5-hour energy shot bottles. He collected several bottles worth.

That supported Mikasa's theory on how long he was awake for.

"Don't go to class." keeping her tone at an even level, a granola bar was snagged off the stand.

"Don't tell me what to do." he snapped back.

"Armin..." sighing some, "Did you even get any sleep?"

There was a pause in his movements. Mikasa didn't know if he was really trying to recall when he last slept or if he even wanted to speak to her. He chose to ignore her while dropping the various cans of what could be a per-determined death due to heart attack.

Taking in a deep breath, Mikasa patiently waited for Armin to finish his payment. If he didn't want to talk to her, then fine. She could live with that... Kind of. Not really. The thought of not talking to the blond made her insides twist painfully. However she will make him listen.

"Wait for me outside." Mikasa attempted the communicating thing again. This was out of character for her. Usually she didn't pursue conversations all the time. Eren and Armin were always the chatty ones. Then again, she only strike up a conversation if something of concern is needed to be addressed. Like Armin's sleep schedule.

The request had Armin staring at the woman with a very pained expression. Something told Mikasa that it had nothing to do with the fact that he was lacking sleep. Yesterday's words rang through her mind. Mikasa didn't regret her words. That didn't mean she enjoyed seeing such an expression on his face.

Thankfully Armin wasn't in the mood to run away. He was notorious for running away from a nasty confrontation. Though, Armin did have a few brave moments. Not many. But he wasn't a complete coward.

Maybe it would have been better if he ran away. Seriously, did he think smoking a cigarette would do him any good. When the hell did he even pick up the habit? It was right down disgusting. Wrinkling her nose in displeasure, Mikasa swipe the cancerous stick off of Armin's lips.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Aluminum was squeezed in his hand, crunching loudly due to the abuse.

"You shouldn't smoke. Its bad for you." An ugly red bloomed on Armin's cheeks. Oh yeah, he was livid now.

"And why exactly would that be a concern to you?" Vile was spat out. Shifting his stance, Armin leaned heavily on his right leg.

Tsking some, "Because I care about you. Look," turning, Mikasa leveled her gaze with the blond. "I'm angry at you. I am really angry at you. No, don't speak. Listen." Armin's jaw shut with an audible snap.

Pausing, Mikasa struggled with her words. She was never good at talking about feelings, but this was the only way to get her point across. "Yeah, you ditched us. Its not the end of the world. I don't... really care about that. What I'm angry about is that... that you gave off the impression that you didn't want to hang out with m-... us. I.. We... No. I. I missed you. A lot Armin. Do you know how much I hated the fact that you were leaving us for the whole summer? It was absolute torture... and I hate to know that damn slut managed to hang out with you more than I did. That's why I'm so angry. That... that's why I'm disappointed... and stuff. Do you get it?"

Armin calmed down considerably after he heard that. Though he still held some bite to his words. "You certainly did not act like you missed me..." his jaw moved, chewing away at the inside of his cheek. He was upset. He only did that when he was upset about something.

_Shit._ Guiltily, she averted her gaze. At least that explained why Armin was acting so cold to her. Mikasa wasn't really putting her all into being his friend. It was hard to do so, since she had to deal with her recent development of emotions she had for the blond.

"Sorry." Taking in a deep breath, dark orbs were directed back to those brilliant blues. "I... I hate change." Armin understood this. It was written across his features. "You were talking about it so much that I kept on thinking what if's and such. Then you came back and well... I... I realized how much I missed you and didn't know how to act. Instead I... acted like that. Its one of my biggest flaws..." Her therapist stated as such, though in a more honest, direct approach.

The blond released a breath of air. It was as though he was relieved to hear such information. Or maybe he wasn't, but did so as an act. It made her wonder what went through his brain. Seriously, she wish she could like... read minds. You know, like those comic book heroes that Armin would always read. Anyway, she thought of this because Armin's calm presence was crumbling without a moments notice. He was worried about something, that's for sure.

Nudging the boy, "What's wrong?"

"Um..." he was looking everywhere else except Mikasa. "I... uh... are we good then? Like... I don't want to loos-...erm. You know, since I messed up 'nd all..."

"You dork." She whispered out and pulled the man into a crushing hug. Burying her face into the crook of Armin's neck, "You think I would end our friendship like that? You're too important to me Armin. No matter how angry I am with you, you're still my friend."

Mikasa felt the boy freeze up in her arms. It was rather abrupt of her reach out for physical contact. But once he got his strong arms wrapped around her waist, she knew everything was ah-o-kay. Well, to a point. There was the issue with Armin sobbing on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to act like a total asshole. I'm so sorry!" There was her Armin. The Armin she grew up with and loved.

Mikasa tightened her hold on the man. She held him, not giving a damn what anyone thought. All Mikasa knew was that she had the person she love, right there in her arms. She took in his touches. His scent – which despite the motor oil was heavenly. Every little sound he made. Even the light tremors that went through his body, due to emotional turn of events. Every little detail was taken in and she held it close to her heart. This was something she'd fight to have in her life. This man, right here, in her arms.

"Hey... um..." Mikasa began, trying to figure out the words. "It's okay. We... we just have to be... no, um. I. I have to be more open. I guess." She hated this. Usually she was good with words, but as of late Armin has been the cause of several issues.

Chuckling into her ear, "Not just you. Me too... you know ha..ha...haaAAWWNNN!" Gotta love it when the body demands attention – or in Armin's case, it wanted some damn sleep.

Mikasa smiled at that one. "Silly. Come on, lets get you home. You're going to sleep." There was a pause on her part. She wanted too, she really did want too... But she was unsure. Eh. Fuck it. She'd do it.

Ignoring Armin's confused gaze, callous fingers ran along his jawline. Taking in the texture, Mikasa noted that the hairs were thick and soft underneath her fingertips. She couldn't help but stroke the shaggy features. There was something comforting about doing this. It was difficult to explain at first. Though, when she heard Armin's grunts of approval, she knew that was what she was looking for. He was relaxing under her touches and apparently from the reactions, he enjoyed it.

Fingers curled just behind his ear. Tugging the man down, Mikasa actually had to lean up in order to do this. The recent growth spurt was only a hassle to do the simplest of tasks. Course she could stop complaining to herself about it and get on with it. Which she did.

It wasn't anything serious. Just a kiss... On the cheek. On his lovely furry cheek that was covered in moto...

"Oh gawd! Ewww!" Blue orbs widened in shock and hurt at Mikasa's words. How dare he look at her like that. Does he even know how nasty motor oil tastes? Its bitter and just... BLEH!

Spitting violently at the side, Mikasa tried to wipe the black, greasy concoction off her lips. Sadly she was left with a very nasty smear of black thanks to this. Hey, at least she doesn't need any makeup for the day. "You're covered in grease! That's it, you're going home and taking a bath. Urgh, its all over my lips now..."

Armin laughed at this. It started slowly, with a deep chuckle. Then it grew in momentum and next thing Mikasa knew, her little blond friend was giving out a deep belly laugh, doubled over and slapping away at his thigh. His good thigh, mind you.

"..." Narrowing her eyes she then reached over and gave the man a playful shove. "Its not funny, you dork."

"Yes it is!" and laughs even harder. It was nice to see him happy. He didn't look as dead as did before. Something Mikasa was happy about. "And honestly, nothing is more gross than getting hug by your shirt. Its soaked through with your sweat Mikasa. Top to bottom! What the heck were you doing?"

Blinking she then glanced down at her attire. Yeah... that shirt needed to go. Heck, she caught wind of herself and didn't like the results. Glancing at the blond, "... At least you didn't have to taste whatever is on your cheek."

He scoffed at that. "Yeah, yeah." He shifted his stance. Instantly, his face scrunched up in pain. Groaning a bit, "Fuck... Um... We got class-"

"You're not going to school today." and with that said, Mikasa began to pick up their purchases. Placing them into Armin's arms, she proceeded to pick up the man. Course he protested, but a deathly glare was all that was needed to silence him.

"Mikasa..." Armin began. His free hand was clinging desperately onto Mikasa's shoulder.

"Don't you dare start with me Armin Alexander Arlert." Tightening her hold on the man, Mikasa just marched up to old Chevy Bel Air. Yes, this woman was carrying a full grown teenage boy bridal style to the car. Mikasa noted that she liked how he fitted in her arms.

"I'll let you carry me... But I'm driving and still going to school." And he proceeded to bury his face into the crook of Mikasa's neck.

Schooling her features, "Only if you get a brace on. Its in the boot, right?"

Armin inhaled deeply, which caused Mikasa to stop. Looking over the man, "... Armin?" she got no response. Instead he kept taking in deep breaths. What the heck? "Armin." She tried a bit louder this time. If he fell asleep on her... well, she couldn't be angry with him for that.

"I'm awake." His muffled response could have fooled her. "Just... Just got dizzy for a moment. I think your BO is taking some serious effect on my mental state o- EEYYYAAAA! Oof! Mikasa?! Oi! Mikasaaaaaaaaaaa."

Really. Blaming her BO for his dizziness? Seriously, why the heck was he even inhaling if she reeked that bad. No one told him to sniff her. Yeah, he certainly deserved to be dropped right then and there. Stepping over the various can's of Java Monster, Mikasa snagged her own protein drink off the ground.

Glancing back at the blond, Mikasa gave him a weird look. Did he really sniff her? That... was awkward. Maybe that's why he said such a thing. If that was the reason...

"You're such a dork. Get the boot open already."

There was a pained grunt in response, but Armin did as told. He didn't do this quietly though. "You didn't have to drop me like that! You could have break my poor little hips like that."

"Quit your bitchin'." Mikasa was smiling wide as she rooted about in the trunk for the brace.

There was much in the boot, just a few discarded shirts, a blanket with a pillow. There was a tool box as well, along with a few paperbacks and emergency supplies like civilian MREs, camping gear, first aid kit and his extra braces. It wasn't your typical velcro ones either. This one was a bit more high tech as far as designs went.

Grabbing one along with one of his shirts, the trunk's door was slammed down. Armin already had the engine running by then. This did mean they could make a speedy getaway home, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Instead Mikasa turned her attention to the one leg stretched out the opened driver side door.

Not bothering to say anything about what she was going to do, she pulled the velcro off and positioned herself in front of the lame leg. With gentle care the brace was place on. There wasn't anything else she could, other than hassle Armin to take a painkiller. But that would mean he'd get sleepier within half of the hour. Maybe even quicker, considering his current state of exhaustion. Plus that would be too dangerous. Waaayyy too dangerous.

"You don't have to do that."

Pulling her thoughts away from the current task at hand, Mikasa glanced up at the blond. There he was, staring at her with an odd look. Though, it wasn't so... guarded. It was more of a bewilderment of... why this was happening in the first place. That's the best way Mikasa could describe this. Or so she thought to herself.

Strapping on the last support, "No, I don't have too. But I want too." with that said, Mikasa stood on twos and rounded the car. Never once did she see Armin's gaze on her – but she sure as heck felt it.

"Make sure your seat belt is on." Armin didn't need to give her a reminder.

Huffing some, "Give me a moment." and proceeded to take over her shirt. It was still dripping in her perspiration. Man, that was nasty. Pulling on one of Armin's spare, it was then that Mikasa noticed Armin still staring at her. Though with a healthy blush adoring his cheeks.

Raising a brow at him, "Is there something on my face?" Really, why the hell was he staring at her like that? He seen her in a swim suit many times. Was it cause she was wearing a sports bra? Seriously, its the same thing as wearing her swimming gear... or even her fighting gear. Plus there was the times when she actually ran with only a sports bra on. Its nothing that big of a deal.

Shaking his head, "Just that smear on your lips..." The driver side door was slam shut and Armin maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

"Ha ha. Rub it in, why don't ya." she huffed at this and rolled the window down. Might as well get some air in here.

"Wouldn't washing it out be more practical?" The teasing was back.

The sweat soaked shirt was thrown at Armin. She really couldn't hide her giggles when the blond squealed in disgust. Yeah, it was pretty nasty. But soooo worth it. Armin had the best girly screams known to man kind.

"Is this even natural? Like what the hell have you been doing? Completing the crucible within a span of a few hours?" The shirt was heard hitting the back seat with a wet plop. Urgh, Thank god she had one of Armin's shirts on. Sure it smelt like the car more than Armin himself, but it was hella comfy. Seriously, he knew how to pick out shirts.

"I was just running... Kind of lost the time..."

"... That only happens when something pisses you off..." Armin whispered. Guilt was etched onto his features as he stared out at the road.

She made no comment to that. The answer was pretty obvious. Heck, she said so herself. She was still pissed at him. At the moment, she wasn't even acknowledging it. That or maybe she couldn't even bring it up. At least not with him looking so exhausted.

Static erupted from the speakers. A quick glance shown that Armin was messing with the radio with his free hand. What was that saying about music... That it always soothed the soul? Yeah, it usually did do that.

Guitar notes filled up the silence. It was a somber tune of America's roots of rock. Or as some folks would call it, simple olde country music. Mikasa wasn't big on the country scene as far as music went, however that didn't excuse her from enjoying a few artists and tracks.

"You're playing this one?"

_Heigh ho, rain and snow dark down in the hollow. _

_Play for you with a fiddle and bow and I'll be gone tomorrow. _

The song began, matching the somber tune. It wasn't the most happiest of pieces, but it certainly was a classic on topics. You know, the classics you hear about when a man in a romantic situation but just couldn't quite get themselves out of rut. Yeah, one of those.

"Yeah." he said softly. "I just... was in the mood for this one..." A mood... more like a habit. They always did this together.

_Hey, hey cloudy day no sun in the Valley, _

_Ever since she went away, well I sure miss my sally._

"... You're not the only one..." But man, of all songs he had to pick... It had to be this one.

_Been a while, not long ago, we went to the city _Just like how Armin left, for Europe.

"How was it?" Mikasa asked, just as the man sang out a, _She found it a lovely place._

"How was what?" he asked. _I saw nuthin' pretty._

"The trip." _She stayed, I went._

"Oh... It was... a lot happened. Would love to go back again..." _Now I do regret it_

_In my mind I see her smile_

_I will never forget it._

"... That's... good." she trailed off, staring out the window as she did so.

_Heigh ho, rain and snow dark down in the hollow_

_Play for you with a fiddle and bow and – _

"I'll be gone tomorrow." A second voice sang along. It didn't come out from the speakers though. The voice was next to her, seated at the driver's seat. "She wrote a letter, short and sweet, sayin' all was well. And I wrote one back. Tellin' her that my life was hell."

To the general public, Armin wouldn't have been considered the best singer. However, to Mikasa, she thought otherwise. She could lay around all day and do nothing but listen to his voice. It was rich as it was sweet, filled with much comfort and warmth. It was a drug. A very addicting drug that took control of her senses.

"Begged her to return, I swallowed all my pride." The lyrics left her lips, picking up where Armin left off. She couldn't help but be reminded of the times she too had to swallow her own pride, just so that she can push send those emails to Armin. She felt like a coward then, trying to act as though everything was fine back at home. When in truth, it wasn't.

"But I never heard another word." Armin glanced to the side, with a sad smile. "I guess she did decide..."

"Hey, hey cloudy day." In union, the pair sang together. "No sun in the valley. Ever since she went away, well I sure miss my sally."

There was a pause as the instruments played for a moment. Mikasa kept her gaze on the man for a few moments longer. It was too much. She couldn't sit there, looking at him knowing that he went away and certainly would do it again if given a chance.

Facing the window now, "Her letter is in my pocket and my bags are at my door." For now, she'd continue this. She'll continue it, because she... this... this would most likely be one of the last few chances she'd have with him.

"I will play one more fiddle tune and then I won't play no more." Not missing a beat, he kept on with the singing.

"You'll find me at the station, waiting on a north bound train." Mikasa stole the next line.

He smiled, though it was one filled with pain. "I will find the girl that stole my heart and be with her again. Yeah... I'll find the girl that stole my heart and be with her again..."

"Ooooh-hoooo." There was no cutting into the verses. They sang together once more. "Heigh ho, rain and snow dark down in the hollow. Play for you with a fiddle and bow and I'll be gone tomorrow. Hey, hey cloudy day no sun in the valley. Ever since she went away, well I sure miss my Sally.

"Ever since she went away... well I sure missed my Sally..."

They trailed off, hiding in their own thoughts for now. The next track threw Mikasa off, since it crossed into the EDM genre. Talk about making a drastic change in the music taste. She couldn't even think long on what just happened between them. Heck, she couldn't stop the giggling.

Lauging along with her, "You know... I missed you. A lot." his free hand riffled through the 7-Eleven bag for another can of Monster. "As fun as it was out there... it just didn't fill up the fact that I missing you a lot..."

Slapping the hand away, "... Yeah... you were missed as well..."

Armin glared at her, though it was due to the loss of the caffeinated goodness he desired. "You sure are being mean to me..."

"You're going to have a bad system crash... I don't want you to pass out while driving." Mikasa leveled her gaze with Armin's.

"..." sighing some, the boy nodded. "Fine..."

"Good." Silence drop on them again. An awkward silence though. It would have been comforting if there wasn't some tension going on between them.

"Um..." Armin started, glancing over at Mikasa as he did so. "I am so sorry. Like... I... I didn't mean to do this. I honestly thou-"

"Its okay Armin." Mikasa cut through. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Its okay."

He slowly nodded his head, "... I just... I'm not beating myself over it. I... I just got a lot going on for me. A lot of personal stuff. Please, believe me when I say this Mikasa. I don't want it seem like I'm brushing you all off. Its just that a lot is happening at the moment."

Frowning some, "You're not in trouble or anything?"

"No, no. Its just... Its really personal. I'll tell you when I can, its just that... right now I don't think I can talk about it..." His hands were trembling as they held onto the steering wheel. Whatever it was, it had a serious effect on the boy.

Worry with a touch of anger fell onto Mikasa's shoulder. She knew when Armin was lying, so she could believe him when he said that he wasn't in trouble. Though, if he was hurt, Mikasa would stop at nothing to get revenge.

"Take your time Armin." Best not force it out of him. Knowing Armin, he'd shut himself in. "When you're ready, you know I'm here for you. No matter what happens, just drop by, call me or whatever. I'll listen to you."

He swallowed thickly, keeping his gaze on the road. He looked ready to cry right then and there, but he was trying his best to keep it in. The vehicle came to a halt at the next light. Sniffing loudly, "Th-thank you. Thank you Mikasa. I... just... Thank you." he was rubbing away at his eyes, trying to control his emotions.

Rubbing her friend's shoulder in a comforting manner, "Um... It'll get better... You're not going to loose me."

The teen nodded with a strained smile. "Gods... I love you..." he whispered out. Whoa. What? He couldn't mean it like that. Of course he didn't mean it like that. She would be a fool to believe otherwise.

"Love you too." Her voice trembled some as she admitted this. "We're family... after all."

Armin snap his gaze over to her, staring at her with a semi-shocked expression. Then the waterworks came on, streaming down his cheeks. Using his forearm, Armin rub vigorously at his eyes. "Y-yeah. We're a family. I'm lucky. I'm lucky to have you, as family."

Why did it feel like he was trying to say something else?

The car lurched forward, stopping Mikasa from further thinking on the subject. She'll think on it later, when there were less distractions.

"Lookie here. We're at your place... Though, I think I see your mom out front..." Other than the puffiness around his eyes, the exhausted teen was beaming. He must have been stressing out about that for the last week.

Glancing out the window, Mikasa's step-mother was seen standing outside the medium sized family home. Given that her step-father was a doctor, the family lived in a rather well. They weren't rich, like say the Hoovers. However they were well off and didn't need to worry about minor things, such as having food on the table or if there was enough hot water running through out the house.

An uneasy lump started to bubble up in the depths of Mikasa's stomach when she saw that her step-mother wasn't alone. Apparently Eren was standing out there with her, keeping her company. Given their posture, she knew that the pair were worried. She couldn't help but pull out her phone to take note of the time.

If she ever had plans to go to school today, well... she would certainly be late.

The classic automobile pulled up into the Jeager's driveway. Mikasa could see that Eren was whispering words of distrust and anger with his mother. He wasn't happy to see Armin's car pulling up. Thankfully Carla was there to yank at the boy's ear before he rushed over, demanding answers as to what happened, why was she was with him, ect, ect. Very typical Eren behavior.

Carla was your typical housewife living out in the country. She really didn't care much for what she wore, since she was usually doing house-like chores. On top of that, the only things that matter the most to her was family. So it wasn't much of a surprise when she rushed over to the car.

"Thank god you're okay. I was starting to worry Mikasa." Carla began in a rush as she peered through the window. She was studying her step-daughter's features, making sure she wasn't injured. The smear on Mikasa's lip caught the mother's attention and she was pulling out a napkin so she could rub it out.

Once Carla was finished trying to rub the grease off her lip, "Sorry mom... Had a bit of a run in with a dorky coconut." Armin was heard grumbling a 'I'm not a coconut...' No. He certainly was not a coconut, but that didn't stop her from using the pet name.

"I see..." the elderly woman's gaze shifted over to the blond. Armin was shrinking away from the heated gaze. Though it softened once she took in Armin's appearance. If anything, she was concerned for the boy. Didn't stop her from delivering the blond a very even tone. "And you, young man. That fur mat on your face needs cleaning, for one. Second, why haven't you come over?"

Armin turned beet red. Shifting in his seat, he tried to hide away from the woman's gaze. Apparently all the women in his life were going to give him shit today. "I wa-"

"Cause he's a damn jerk that likes ditching out on his friends!" Eren was heard from behind, cutting through Armin's response. Mikasa had to tsk some at that. She knew that Armin was uncomfortable enough as it was. Though to yell that one out... She wouldn't be surprised if Armin floored the vehicle into reverse just to get away.

"Language young man!" Carla stern tone was enough to get Eren to clam up. "Now, ignore him. Armin, come on inside. Get clean up... I don't know what is happening with you, but you look like you haven't slept a wink last night. Let alone getting a decent meal."

The blond kept his gaze on the dashboard. "... Th.. there is no need Miss Jeager. I'll be la-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Mikasa, drag him out. Eren, find him some clean clothes. Armin, its Carla." Pulling away from the passenger side, Carla turned to approach the house. Though her son wasn't going to allow that happen.

He just stood in front of his mother, arms crossed. "But mo-"

"Eren." She had to look up at the taller boy, but her glare was enough to get him to shrink down in size. "He is your only friend. Are you really going to let that small incident ruin it all? Look at him for Christ's sakes. Does he look like he ditched you last night for something as childish as a booty call? Get over it, or else you'd loose your only best friend."

Staring down at his feet, Eren slowly nodded his head. Mikasa knew her brother well. His anger tend to cloud his judgment at times, without even realizing it. Thankfully he had his family to be there to get through to him. S'long as he didn't run off in a stubborn, childish rage. Like he did once when his mother demanded he changed his choice of dream career.

Shuffling his feet, Eren peered through the passenger side window to study his friend. The blond has yet to look up. Though the emotional toll and the exhaustion of getting through the morning was taking effect. He couldn't even stop the tears running down his cheeks. Fear was already set into the bones, so he couldn't even move from his seat. Even if he wanted too.

"... You look like you just got out of work..." Eren stated the obvious.

Mikasa's fingers curled around Armin's shoulder. Giving the boy a comforting squeeze, she reminded him that she was there for him. Regardless of what happened, she would be there. Armin swallowed thickly, slowly nodding his head. "Y-yeah... I... I did."

"I thought yo-"

"I worked through all the shifts since 10 am yesterday..." He didn't want to deal with a repeat of what Mikasa said earlier.

Eren's brows knitted together and slowly, he nodded. "... I think you can still fit in my shirts..." and took a step back from the car. That stubborn boy won't apologize till Armin did. Or at least till Mikasa forced him to do so.

"See, that wasn't too hard." Carla was heard as she peered back into the car. "Now come on. I'll make a fresh batch of blueberry waffles. I know how much you enjoy them Armin."

"Um..." Armin glanced up, uncertainty still written across his features. Squeezing his shoulder again, Mikasa shown her support with a small, caring smile. "O..okay. If that's fine... I mean, of course. Sorry about this Mrs. Jeager."

"For the last time, its Carla. Or god forbid you call me mom. Especially since I demanded you to call me this for years." She threw her arms up to the heavens, signaling that she had enough to deal with for that morning.

"C'mon." Mikasa whispered as she opened the door. "We're going to be late as it is, so best not stretch it out too much."

That got Armin moving. The engine was killed and slowly he moved out of the car. Mikasa took note that the blond had to use his own hands to pull his left leg out. Alarms went off in Mikasa's head. Getting out of the car, she made haste to the driver's side. Thank god she did because the instant he got on two legs, he was going down in pain.

Mikasa caught him easily. Though the force caused the girl to grunt. He wasn't that heavy, but it was uncomfortable to catch a body weighing a good 150 pounds out of nowhere. Well, he didn't feel 150 pounds. She knew how 150 pounds felt. However this wasn't the time to think about that.

"Oh dear lord. Armin!"

"Shit, Arm, you okay?!"

Mikasa's family was rushing over, offering help in any way possible. Mikasa just shook her head, motioning them to give them space. She kept her attention on the boy in her arms. Armin was trying his best to hide his pain, but apparently it wasn't going to subside anytime soon.

Adjusting her hold, "I'll carry you inside and have Dad check you out, okay?"

Armin shook his head. "N-no.. I'll be fine. Just cramp up really bad is all." He controlled his breathing, forcing the wind out with a loud hiss.

"Armin..." sighing some at the blond's stubbornness, Mikasa didn't bother to give him anymore warnings. Just proceeded to pick the boy up – bridal style.

He whined loudly and cling onto Mikasa. Really, you'd think he would be use to this sort of treatment by now. "Whine all you want, but I'm not letting you down... damn overgrown coconut."

"So meannnn..." the man whined. Hiding his face into the crook of Mikasa's face, "Just... Just drop me off in the bathroom. I'll need to soak up the leg..."

"Kay." She whispered, glancing over at her step-mother and brother. Shrugging to them, "Get the tub running for him."

Eren nodded and dashed inside without a seconds notice. Carla on the other hand stood there for a moment longer, watching the teens. Mikasa didn't know if she liked the stare or not. All she knew was that they needed to get Grisha to look over his leg.

"I'll go get Grisha... You two behave." Carla didn't bother to hang around for the replies.

The crook of Mikasa's neck grew uncomfortably hot. How on earth did he manage to produce that much heat in the first place? It was unnatural.

"Your face is going to blow if you keep on blushing." She was going to suffer from a first degree burn thanks to that blond. Oh well, best head on inside and get this over with.

After freshening up herself, Mikasa could be found in one of the hallway closets. Usually when Armin slept over it would be in Eren's room. That or everyone would go to the den and crash there. This happened so often that Mikasa knew the blond left some of this clothing behind. Thus why she was digging about, searching for one of his button ups. Not that wearing her brother's things would bother him, but she knew for a fact that he would feel more comfortable in his own cloths. Not only that but there was still tension between those two.

"Hey..." Pulling her head out of the closet, Mikasa stared at her brother. His brows were scrunched up in mixture of ire and concern. "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

Raising a brow, Mikasa's expression broke its usual poker look into a more, 'are you seriously asking me that stupid bs?' Turning back to the closet, "Why on earth are you asking this?"

"You had some of that oil smeared on your lip..." The door was heard being pushed against the wall. Eren obviously was leaning against it, watching his sister root through the various boxes of mysterious items. "What are you looking for?"

"I kissed his cheek and got some on my lip." the response was automatic and blunt. Though the second question caused a pause in her actions. Would it seem weird that she was looking for one of Armin's spare shirts? Given her brother's current mood, he might be happy to know that there was less clothing being worn by Armin. "... I'm looking for one of Armin's spare shirts. I saw that purple one around here..."

"Try the back... and you're sure he didn't do... anything?" Eren's hard stare was burning a hole at the back of Mikasa's skull.

Pulling away from her mission, Mikasa glared back at her brother. "Really Eren? He's our friend. What the heck you think he'd do? Yell and cuss me out?" shaking her head, she then dived back into the closet. Digging her way toward the back, "We just had a talk and got the air between us a bit more cleared up. He's just been dealing with some stuff. Before you ask, I don't know. Its really personal is all he told me."

"I don't know! He could have grab you inappropriately or somethin'." Huffing some, Eren pushed himself off the door. "Just wanted to make sure... ya know..."

"Really? You're worried that he grabbed my boob?" she rolled her eyes at that one. A flash of purple could be seen wedged between browns and blacks. Pulling the shirt out, Mikasa let out a happy 'yes' when she recognized the familiar logo Armin tend to buy his clothing from. Stepping out of the closet, "Eren, I honestly think you're taking this a bit too far. You know for a fact that he wouldn't hurt or disrespect me in such a way."

"I... I know. I just... I dunno. Guess I'm just having a weird vibe with this whole new Armin." Shoulders slump as Eren walked down the hall. "It just doesn't feel right is all I'm saying."

Mikasa watched her brother's retreating form, giving those words some thought. Usually when he got a bad vibe on something, it only meant that he was going to screw up on something. Kind of like how Eren said that the PB&J Mikasa was eating one day would be bad for her. The only thing that went bad was the amount of peanut butter that got stuck in Eren's hair. She still didn't know how he managed to get the stuff in his hair.

Shaking her head, Mikasa let her feet lead her to the bathroom. Seriously, she couldn't understand her brother's behavior at times. Normally he'd jump on any opportunity to get out of an argument with Armin. She knew those two shared a few in the past. One of those fights even escalated to the point where it got violent and Mikasa had to step in. But they were always quick to get back onto each other's good side – s'long as Armin made the first move.

Really, you'd think Eren would grow a pair and apologize first. But apparently that won't happen. Especially if he's getting a bad vibe on the recent development happening between them. Heck she felt a hea-

"Please tell me you're joking Grisha."

Stopping in the middle of the hall, Mikasa stared at the bathroom's door. It was left open by ajar. A frown etched itself onto Mikasa's features as she glanced back at the way she came. She shouldn't be listening in on those two, given that it was confiden-

"I wish I was Armin. You're showing the signs and from what you describ-"

"Can I still continue to work?"

Her step-father was silent for a moment before responding. "Depends. From the state of your clothing, I take it you're doing mechanical work. So long as you don't stress your left leg, you should be able to continue as always. Though I won't encourage this Armin. If the compression continues then you'll have to go into surgery and get it corrected – if possible."

Biting onto her lower lip in worry, Mikasa stared at the door. Was his knee worsening? How is that possible? Heck, she didn't even know the full details other than Armin bein-

"Are you sure though?" Armin... he sounded so desperate. "I... I can't afford to miss work Grisha. Heck, I'm already missing the first half of class if this keeps up..."

Grisha sighed heavily. "I'm not certain, but you are showing signs. Come to the clinic after you had some rest so we can run a few tests. I don't know what sort of trouble you're in, but you don't have to worry too much about payment."

"You know I can't do that Grisha. You got a busi-"

"I can do that Armin. Its _my_ clinic. I run the place so I can name the prices. Plus it sounds like you're having money troubles. So don't worry about it and just come in after you get some rest. Okay?"

"Yes... of course. I.. thank you Grisha. This means a lot."

"We're here for you Armin, always remember that. Now, get that brace on and take those painkillers. Knowing Carla she'll be armed and ready to have you gain a few pounds right about now." Armin hummed back his acknowledgment.

The door opened, revealing Dr. Grisha Jeager. The elderly man held a troubled expression as he step out. Though, Grisha did raise a brow at Mikasa just as he closed the door behind him.

Stepping forward, Mikasa was ready to fire questions at him. She had to know what was wrong. Reading his step-daughter's mind, the man shook his head and made a motion to not bother bringing the topic up. He knew that she heard everything, so he might as well stop the questions from coming.

Giving Mikasa what was supposed to be a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, "Give him a moment." was whispered. With that said, he went on his way. He was needed in the clinic after all.

All Mikasa could do was nod her head as she stared at the closed door. Everything was quiet on the second landing of the home. The only noise that could be heard was her mother's chattering down in the kitchen and Eren asking if their mother saw his textbook. Sighing, Mikasa shifted her stance and leaned up against the wall.

The urge to rush into the bathroom and comfort the object of her affection was strong within Mikasa. However, just as her father said, she'd give him time. Whatever news Armin got it was most likely upsetting and he would need a few moments alone. And to think, his day has yet to finish...

Fiddling with the shirt in her arms, Mikasa waited and waited. Her step-mother was heard from bellow, hollering for both Mikasa and Armin's presence to be made at the table. Course no word of reply was made on Mikasa's part. She was still waiting on Armin emerge from the bathroom. Maybe she should check on him and make sure he didn't fall asleep in the tub. He had a habit of doing that back in his own cabin.

"Mikasa?" Glancing up, the said woman caught sight of Armin standing by the bathroom door, wearing what could be described as the smallest pair of shorts Eren owned and a similar sized grey shirt. Which was still loose on his skinny shoulders.

"Hey... uh.." offering the shirt to the blond, "I remembered you left this so... it'll fit better."

Recognition flashed in Armin's baby blues as he hobbled forward. "I was looking for this shirt for the longest. Thank you." he smiled, just like he usually did. Though it didn't reach his eyes. Whatever news he got, it was taking a serious toll on his overall mood.

Stripping Eren's shirt off of himself, Armin proceeded to pull on his own shirt. Giving it a whiff, there was a mumble of how clean it smelt. Of course it'll smell clean, she was the one that put it in the wash last! Though he did suck at multitasking between holding Eren's shirt and buttoning up his own.

Smiling some at that, Mikasa step forward to help. Course Armin wasn't too happy about her buttoning up his shirt. Heck, she was helping him for the majority of the morning. But she couldn't help it really. She like taking care of Armin. It gave Mikasa a sense of purpose.

"I could button up my own shirt you know." he was on edge and it shown through his tone.

"I know." Starting with the top button, "I just like doing this. Not going to ruin my fun now, are you?"

He grunted some at that. "... You like making me feel useless?"

She stop at the third button, frowning at his words. Did he really feel that way? Glancing up at Armin, "No. I do not like making you feel useless. I like making you feel... well cared for." Her fingers went back to its task.

He barked out a pitiful, dry laugh. "Right. Right... Keep it up. You might be my caretaker."

Shooting the man a glare, "Caretaker? Really? What the hell brought this on Armin?"

Clenching his jaw, the blond kept his gaze on the wall. Taking in a deep breath, "... Its nothing. Sorry.. just... just tired and cranky. I might actually head home after this and sleep the day off... sorry."

"Bullshit." Mikasa whispered. "... I overheard the last bit you were talking about with my fath-"

"There is something called privacy you know." Armin snapped, batting away at her hands as he did so. He was trying to get away from the woman, but sadly he wasn't that quick.

Catching onto the hands, "I know and I'm sorry. It just happened and I couldn't really pull away. It sounded... it sounded bad and I'm worried. Really worried."

Armin tried to pull away from Mikasa's grasp. Tugging his hands back, "...It is bad. Now let go Mikasa. I'll be fine."

She shook her head and step up to Armin. That got the teen to step back. He was getting anxious and with the close contact, he'll eventually try whatever he can to get away. Getting away wasn't going to happen though. Tugging his wrists toward herself, "Armin, don't push me away. Accepting help isn't a bad thing. Yes, I know you don't like it. But this is me we're talking about. So let me help you."

Shaking his head, golden fringes swayed. He was resisting the pulls. "I'm becoming a cripple Mikasa... soon enough I'll need someone to push me around in a chair when I can't get up a hill... Who knows. Maybe I'll have another run in and the damage will get worse... just like everything else that's happening in my life."

Tugging with a bit more force, "Armin, what we have here isn't going to become worse." Armin stop resisting and allowed himself be pulled into her arms. "So what, you'll need someone to push you up a hill. If it comes to that, then I'll be there pushing you up."

Armin released another dry laugh. "What of Eren?"

"What about him?" Mikasa's fingers played with the ends of Armin's hair. From the smell of it, he certainly did use her shampoos. Really, that boy has to stop trending onto girly territory.

"Doesn't he always need a push?" Vulnerable and exposed, Armin whispered his inner thoughts out. If Mikasa had to guess, the blond was most likely scared of being second best as far as their little family went.

"Yes, he does. But right now, I'm not that person to give him a push Armin. I'm the person to kick his ass when he does something stupid."

"Talk about multitasking." The witty comebacks were here.

Pressing a small kiss onto Armin's temple, "You're a dork. Now let me finish buttoning you up."

Armin didn't pull away. Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Mikasa's waist, bringing her closer to him. "Fine... you're the best, just so you know." He didn't let go till he gave the woman a kiss on the cheek.

Heat pooled at her cheeks as she smiled up at the blond. It wasn't one of her small, quirk of the lip smiles. This was actually one of her full blown, pearly white flashing smiles. It felt weird pulling such an expression off. Almost foreign you could say, since she hasn't smiled like this since... since her parents were alive. However she couldn't stop it. He really did know how to bring the best parts out of her.

Just knowing that simple fact had place some resolve into Mikasa's fight. She knew, then and there, that she wouldn't leave his side. No matter how difficult things get or whatever was thrown at their way, she'd be there with him. Even if it meant a future without her in it, she'd still be there to support him in anyway possible.

Mikasa would do this, because she was the definition of loyalty. Just like she was loyal to Eren and her own family, she would be loyal to Armin. Even if it meant her death.

* * *

**RnR plz! I love to hear your thoughts and such on this. **


End file.
